The Scarlet Letter G
by Aiyoku Saotome
Summary: Gay suicides are happening all over Britain. When they finally reach Hogwarts, Seamus can't handle it and tells the whole school that he's gay. He starts up something for himself, but it becomes a fad that will eventually take over the wizarding world.
1. Gay Suicides Reach Hogwarts

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the idea I got in order to make this story.

I got this idea after I saw the scarlet letter and after the string of homosexual suicides happened. This story is dedicated to all of the lives lost and written in support of those who are having trouble with coming to terms with who they are.

* * *

_"The scarlet letter was her passport into regions where other women dared not tread. Shame, Despair, Solitude! These had been her teachers - stern and wild ones - and they had made her strong, but taught her much amiss." ~Nathaniel Hawthorne, __The Scarlet Letter_, Chapter XVIII

* * *

**LESBIAN GIRL FOUND HANGING FROM NOOSE IN DORM ROOM**_  
May 3, 2011_

_Muggle student Stefanie Miller from London University was found by roommate Tabitha Rooke hanging from the pipes on their ceiling Monday morning. "She was gay. And no one liked that. She had little support, lost all her friends when she came out about being a lesbian, she was miserable. She was hated, made fun of – horrible things, rumors, went around the school about her. I hope they're all happy about what they did to her. She was my best friend and I don't have to make them pay for what they did because of the list I made. They'll get what they deserve." – Tabitha Rooke. Rooke gave us a list of the names of students from London University who will be interrogated. _

_Eliza Rookwood, reporter, Daily Prophet_

* * *

**GAY SEVENTEEN-YEAR-OLD BOY FOUND DEAD IN HOME**_  
July 29, 2011_

_Seventh year muggleborn Elija Peterson from Durmstrang killed himself yesterday by swallowing a bottle of aspirin. He had had stones thrown at him, he had been punched in the face, had numerous broken bones – all because he liked men. It seems that not even summer break provides an escape from this horror._

_Eliza Rookwood, reporter, Daily Prophet_

* * *

**BOY SLIT WRISTS BECAUSE OF NUMEROUS GAY BASHINGS**_  
September 5, 2011_

_Fifth year Beauxbatons student Benjamin Rangèr was found dead this morning by his roommates. He died from blood loss in the bathroom after he cut his wrists. Rangèr had been beaten up by school mates because of his sexual orientation on many occasions. Whether there are or are not homosexual students at the school, they have not said anything. Because Rangèr was the only one with courage, the only one who stood up for what he felt, he was persecuted. _

_Fleur Delacour-Weasley, reporter and translator, Daily Prophet_

* * *

**GAY SUICIDES**_  
September 10, 2011_

_So far, there have been ten suicides due to homosexuality in the past year. Ten. That is ten too many. This is becoming a trend, and it needs to be stopped. These students, muggle and magical, are being targeted because they are "different." But how exactly are they so different? They feel. They live. They love. The only difference is that they are attracted to people of the same gender as themselves. How is that so horrible? Why is that a reason to drive someone over the edge, so far, to make someone so miserable and depressed that they can see no way out other than death? And how is that justifiable? The kids that killed themselves were strong, but weak at the same time. It takes a great amount of courage to stand up for something that isn't the norm, but it takes even greater strength to not succumb to the harshness that is bound to come from it. They stood alone, or maybe with one or two other people. If there was a support group, or support from the Ministry, even, then maybe there would not be so many kids killing themselves. Maybe these kids will see that there is an option that does not end with death._

_Eliza Rookwood, reporter, Daily Prophet and Fleur Delacour-Weasley, reporter and translator, Daily Prophet_

* * *

**GAY SEVENTH YEAR GIRL FROM SYDNEY WITCH'S ACADEMY KILLS HERSELF**

* * *

**FOURTH YEAR DURMSTRANG STUDENT COMMITS SUICIDE BECAUSE OF HOMOSEXUALITY**

* * *

**MUGGLE KILLS HIMSELF AFTER SEVERE GAY BASHING**

* * *

**THIRD DURMSTRANG STUDENT TO COMMIT SUICIDE OVER NEGATIVE CONNOTATIONS**

* * *

**SURROUNDING HOMOSEXUALITY AND THREATS**

* * *

**BOY KILLS HIMSELF…**

* * *

**GIRL COMMITS SUICIDE…**

* * *

**GAY SUICIDE…**

* * *

**SUICIDE**

**SUICIDE**

**SUICIDE**

…

"I've had enough of this shite."

Ginny glanced at the paper that had been thrown to the table in Seamus's fit of rage. "Seamus, abusing the _Prophet_ won't help anything."

"Aren't you disgusted? That all these kids are being driven by abuse to killing themselves simply because they're GAY?"

"You know I am, but there's nothing we can do about it. Fleur is fighting it with everything she's got, and clearly she's not alone; this Eliza woman is going just as strong."

"There are even people in other countries fighting it," said Ron, "and Fleur's translating everything. I can't believe that this is happening. After everything we all went through in the war… you'd think everyone would have grown up and would care more about the people that were lost instead of killing off the survivors."

The Irish boy made an irritated noise and folded his arms across his chest. Hermione shot him a sympathetic look. "I know it's awful, but Ginny's right. And, at least they're not being made to wear badges to tell everyone around them that they're gay, like the Jews had to during Hitler's reign."

Then his eyes widened. "Gotta go, see you guys later."

"What do you think that was about?" Harry asked them when Seamus sped out of the Great Hall.

Dean shrugged. "When he gets one of his crazy ideas, you never know what could result. Best thing to do is just wait it out. It's probably nothing. Anyway, on a slightly better topic – how were your summers?"

"Very good, actually," Hermione answered. "I was able to release the memory spell I put on my parents and I told them everything. They were awfully angry, and upset, but they understood. After that was over, we went away for a much needed vacation."

"Then Mione came to us," said Ron, "and Harry had been staying with us already. We had a blast. George's ear couldn't be fully saved, but a lot of it grew back. It's just really scarred now. Fred came home from the hospital a few weeks after the war 'cause he was hurt pretty bad, and Percy re-joined our family."

"How was yours?" Harry asked Dean.

"Spent it with Seamus mostly. A lot of it was put towards calming him down about the suicides. It's a very touchy subject for him, as you all know. And with me."

Seamus was gay and Dean was his partner. The trio, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were the only ones who knew about it. They supported the couple, and kept the relationship quiet. But no matter how supportive his friends were of Dean and Seamus, Harry couldn't bring himself to tell them about _his_ secret.

He snuck a glance across the room at the Slytherin table, searching for the head of platinum hair he had come to be so fond of. Why, he had no idea, and he hated it. Draco Malfoy and his mother had helped in the war. Sure, Narcissa saved Harry's life, but Malfoy was still Malfoy. Harry wasn't supposed to have the world's biggest crush on him. He tore his eyes away from the beautiful face of the boy who had been his enemy for years.

Harry stood and stretched. "I'm gonna head back to the common room. I'm done eating. You coming with me?"

Hermione, Ron, and Dean nodded. Ginny shrugged. "Maybe tomorrow. I'm gonna go back to Gryffindor. Man, it sucks that you guys aren't there anymore… later."

As Ginny left to go to her dorm, the quad of friends made their way to their new living quarters. Because of the war, Dumbledore invited all of last year's students to repeat their year since they got almost nothing out of it, and some students hadn't shown up at all. The houses couldn't fit that many students, so a new one was constructed over the summer. It would house students for the next seven years until last year's first years graduate. It was very comfortable, and was decorated with neutral tones. There was no separation of Houses except when it came to who would room with who. This, Harry thought, was why he had come to develop a crush on Draco. He got to see a side of him that was previously only known to Slytherins. The side of him that studied quietly in a chair in a corner of the common room, brushing his hair behind his ear every now and then. The side of him that smiled at his friends when they sat and chatted in front of the fire. It was a softer side, and Harry thought it really suited the harsh-tongued snake. It balanced him. But it also made Harry's life that much harder.

Because he now saw this softer side of Draco, he could no longer come up with reasons to hate him. And because of that, he was in turmoil. He knew he could never be with Draco, even if the blonde wasn't an ass to him or his friends anymore, even though he helped in the war, because that's just how things were. Draco Malfoy was Draco Malfoy. And he wasn't gay.

"Are you okay, mate?"

Harry looked up at Ron. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah."

Ron stared at him in doubt. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ron. Chess?"

Ron and Hermione shared a look of concern, but Ron agreed. Ron and Harry's favorite place to play chess in the common room was at a table with a sofa next to it, where their friends would sit and watch, and two comfortable chairs on either side where the players would sit. The back of Harry's chair faced the portrait hole, so he didn't notice when Malfoy came in.

Harry had been stuck on what move he should make until a voice from behind him said, "Knight to A5." The knight promptly destroyed Ron's queen. He looked up as Malfoy was walking away to his corner to read a book. Harry's body filled with butterflies and his face flushed. His heart was hammering in his chest as he tried to calm himself down. If Ron didn't notice, Hermione surely would.

Then he thought of Ginny… she understood when he told her he didn't feel it anymore after the war. She had smiled and they remained friends because she, too, felt nothing but friendship. However, she did not know why Harry "lost" his feelings for her, or even that he never actually had them in the first place. Harry never liked girls, but he didn't want to admit to himself that he was gay so he jumped at the chance to date Cho.

And that was a disaster.

"Hey! You're not even playing! And why help him and not me?" Ron called after the blonde.

Draco, already seated, didn't even look up. "Because he's not whiney and annoying like you."

Ron huffed and turned back to the game. Draco defended him… he actually did something in Harry's favor – and complimented him, in Malfoy's twisted sort of way. "Thanks, Malfoy."

"Don't get used to it, Golden Boy. I saw something you didn't, that's all."

Even though Draco's response was a bit callous, it didn't bring down Harry's butterflies. That night, he went to sleep with nervous wrinkles on his face. _'This has to stop.'_

The next morning, he awoke to the sun shining, energy flowing through him, and a warm room. Yet something seemed wrong. When Dumbledore's voice echoed throughout the castle telling everyone to meet in the Great Hall in half an hour, his stomach filled with dread. He didn't know why. He and Ron glanced at each other and quickly dressed. When they got to breakfast and took a seat next to Hermione and Ginny, Seamus and Dean sat down with them not a minute later.

"What do you think this is about?" Ron asked, but Hermione shushed him.

Dumbledore held out his hands to silence the students. "Something very horrible happened last night, and I want you all to hear it from me before you see the _Prophet_. I have delayed the mail, which is why you have not gotten it yet. A student was killed last night!" his voice boomed. He hesitated for the news to sink in, and then continued. "Helena Morgana hung herself from the showers because she was being tortured for being homosexual. A person who will remain anonymous informed me that she had been tortured by her dorm mates when they found out. _I will not let this occur in my school!"_ his voice boomed. He let a moment of silence pass over the students. "These people will be forced to submit their memories if they do not willingly take veritaserum, and those found guilty will anonymously be sent to mandatory counseling once a week set up by the Ministry of Magic. If _any_one needs to speak to me about this, do _not_ hesitate to do so."

A loud bang erupted and echoed off the walls as Seamus slammed his fists on the Gryffindor table and stood.

"Mr. Finnigan!" professor McGonagall proclaimed in surprise.

"I HAVE HAD IT!" he shouted.

"Seamus –"

"NO, Hermione! Are you happy?!" he screamed at the entire student body. "Are you fucking happy about what you did to that girl? Are you happy about the other kids who committed suicide just because they were GAY?!" McGonagall looked to Dumbledore for help but he did nothing except let Seamus continue. Seamus stepped away from the table. "What the HELL is WRONG with you?! They have the SAME romantic feelings all of you have! What is the bloody difference? Do you just need something to do to release your frustrations? Or do you really think being gay is disgusting? WELL?!"

"Mr. Finnigan," Dumbledore warned.

"I don't fucking care if I get in trouble for saying this, I'm PISSED! And if that girl's friends, and this so-called inside source, couldn't tell a professor before this happened, then they're JUST as guilty of her death! Well you know what? I'M gay! Yeah, I'm bloody gay! And you know what? There isn't a THING in the WORLD any of you can say or do to me because I know I'm strong and can withstand whatever you throw at me, so TRY YOUR BLOODY BEST!"

And then he stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Oh dear…" Hermione sighed.

Dean got up and went after him. Harry saw a glint at the corner of his eye and turned to see tears running down Ginny's pretty face. "Gin? What's wrong?" He put an arm around her, and Hermione put a hand on the redhead's.

"She… I _knew_ her. I… knew her. Not well but we've laughed together… and played quidditch together… oh my god… how could I not see it?"

"Ginny, Seamus was talking about Dumbledore's inside source. He didn't mean you. You aren't responsible for her death," Hermione said soothingly.

"I know, but still. How could I not notice… she's looked so sad, recently. We weren't good friends but she was so kind…"

Harry took her into his arms and let her cry. It's what she needed; to get the shock and guilt out of her system, as a couple of other people were doing. It was then that the mail came. An inflow of tons of owls that were waiting impatiently to get their loads to their respective targets. When Hermione got her paper, she put it out in front of her. The title read:

**GAY SUICIDES REACH HOGWARTS**

* * *

Thank you all for giving this story a chance. I know it's a bit jarring, but I want to get my message across. That this is a really serious thing, and that we can prevent it. I hope you enjoyed it. If you aren't sure of where this is going, please at least read the second chapter because that will explain things a bit better. I felt that stopping this chapter here was more powerful than continuing. Please review and tell me what you think! And where you think this might be going ;)


	2. The Scarlet Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ideas.**

**Thank you all SO much for the wonderful reviews! You've inspired me. I will continue with this, and I will put my heart and soul into it. I, too, have friends who are bi, gay, trans, etc. and I've seen how hard it is. One of them, a male to female trans, was kicked out of her house multiple times, her parents threw out clothing that include skirts, bras, even her expensive fake breasts. I am so glad that you like it, and don't think it's a silly story. **

**Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last. Suggestions are always welcome!**

* * *

_"No man for any considerable period can wear one face to himself and another to the multitude, without finally getting bewildered as to which may be the true. ~Nathaniel Hawthorne, The Scarlet Letter, Chapter XX_

* * *

After Seamus's explosion, people awkwardly finished their breakfast and scattered. It was Sunday so some went to the library, some went outside since it was still somewhat warm, and most went back to their common rooms. Harry, Ron, and Hermione did the latter, and Ginny and Luna accompanied them.

Everyone was scattered around the large, cozy room doing homework, playing games, or reading. Draco Malfoy was sitting in his usual chair, but he had pulled it over to a table where Theo, Blaise, and Pansy were seated. Hermione was sitting at the next table over, Harry and Ron were playing chess, and Luna and Ginny were sitting on a couch by the fire playing wizard's monopoly. It was a very lazy day.

Luna noticed the soft expression on Ginny's face and she smiled. "Don't be sad. She's in a better place, now."

"But death shouldn't _have_ to be a better place than life."

"I know, but I'm sure your sadness means a lot to her. It means you cared, and that soothes the dead."

"How do you know?"

"I know it would soothe me to know people cared about me. It would make my passing easier."

For some reason, Luna's weird logic helped Ginny feel better.

Hermione smiled at Luna. "That was well said, Luna."

"Mione, why don't you take a break from work and play with us?" Ginny asked.

"Thanks, but I really want to get this done. Sorry. Maybe later."

Blaise looked over at Hermione and felt a little bad that the girl was sitting alone. "Granger, why don't you come sit with us since we're all doing the same homework?"

Her friends looked a little surprised, but Hermione looked shocked. "Oh... um..."

He smiled. "By all means, sit alone if you want to, but I think Draco could use your skills."

Draco sent a vicious glare at Blaise. "I do _not_ need help."

"Right, that's why you're failing arithmancy." Draco's glare became fatal, but Blaise just waved it off. "He's harmless, really. All talk."

Due to the risk of possibly coming off as immature, Draco said nothing, and Hermione just looked confused.

"A-alright." So she brought her papers and book to their table while her own friends gave each other looks. She glanced at Pansy, who glanced back, then turned to do another math problem. They still hadn't spoken to each other yet, since moving into the same dormitory.

Math was the one thing Draco was bad at. He hated it more than anyone else did, and their teacher had given them more than she ever had before because of their NEWTS. Hermione noticed, and offered to help him. He took it without verbally accepting, and Ginny and Luna went back to their game, smiling at each other. It warmed the Gryffindors' hearts that the Slytherins were being friendly to Hermione, and they knew it meant a lot to her.

"YES! I am SO buying Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! Fork it over, Luna. Whooooo! That completes a monopoly for me!"

Luna just smiled at her and rolled the dice. "Dog, seven spaces forward." It landed on the Ministry of Magic, the last and most expensive spot on the board. Luna already had Gringott's, its partner.

"Oh goddamnit, Lu!"

"Ministry of Magic, please!" the blonde said innocently. Ginny handed it over, grumbling about how much she'd have to pay if she landed on it. "How do you even have money to pay for it?" Luna just smiled and shrugged.

Dean came down just then and all eyes turned to him.

"Dean, how is Seamus?" Hermione asked.

"Not good, but calmed down at least. He's determined to do something about all this, but he won't let me in on it. He's shut himself up in the room and told me he wanted to be left alone for a while, but he's asking for you."

"Oh, alright." She got up and headed for the stairs, but not before hearing Pansy's comment.

"I don't know if that was a brave move running after him, Thomas, or a stupid one. I hope you're ready to face the consequences. The rumors are already saying you're Finnigan's boyfriend."

"I am."

The room was silent. "I see… well then, I hope you know what you got yourself in to," she continued. "People who do what those kids did to Helena won't stop because of one death."

"I'm tired of hiding. It's affected Seamus too much, and I've had to pick up the pieces for too long. If they want a piece of me, they can sure as hell try, and that goes for anyone in this room as well."

"Good for you, Thomas," Blaise said. "Hear hear."

The tension in the air cleared and Dean was waved over by Ron because Harry had been, as always, defeated. Harry went over to Luna and Ginny because he didn't have the guts to do his homework with Hermione and the Slytherins, and she wasn't even there anymore so he had no excuse to sit there. However, Theo did come over to them.

"Monopoly! My favorite. May I join in the next game?"

Ginny sighed. "Might as well start it now, since Luna's Ravenclaw mind can't be beat by me. I surrender, Lu. I'm down to a sickle, anyway. C'mon in, Nott. You too, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "I want the dragon piece, though." He picked up the little silver dragon that reminded him of Draco.

"Fine by me, but I keep my piece," she said, clutching her thestral to her chest possessively. It was the closest there was to a horse, her patronus, since there wasn't one in the game and for some reason, she was enamored by thestrals.

"I'll take the broomstick, then," Theo said.

The pieces were charmed to do basic movements. The thestral pawed and reared, and sometimes ruffled its wings, the broom slowly hovered around on whatever square it landed on and would sweep it once in a while, the dog walked around in circles and sniffed the air, and the dragon flapped its wings at random moments, looking around as it did.

By the time they set up the money, which was in hundred galleon pieces, 50 galleon pieces, 10 galleon pieces, single galleons, sickles, and knuts, Hermione had walked back downstairs and sat at the Slytherin table.

"What did Seamus want?" Harry asked.

"Is he ok?" Ginny added.

"He's fine, and I'm not at liberty to talk about anything that just went on. Sorry. Trust me; you'll know soon enough." She couldn't hide the smile that crept through her blasé mask.

Harry and Ginny smirked at each other. This had to be good.

"Here. Roll this die, Ginny. I got a four," Luna said. Ginny got a one and huffed; Harry got a five, and Theo got a six, so Theo's broom went first.

The day flew by quite quickly. Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Hermione started a game of monopoly next to the one in front of the fire after their work was done. Harry noticed that Draco had also chosen the silver dragon when they started, and he had smiled to himself. Ginny, Luna, Theo, and Harry were still in their first game since the boys joined in, and it was still going strong. Lunch had come and gone, and dinner was fast approaching.

Ginny stood and stretched. "Anyone else hungry and stiff?"

Theo looked up appreciatively. "Very," he said, smirking. Pansy smacked him upside the head but he was laughing at Ginny's shocked expression. "Gotta get used to us, Miss Weasley, if you're going to hang out with us!"

"Let's go get some food, you ass," Draco commented, shaking his head.

There was a murmur of agreement around the common room, and people started getting up. Ginny, Luna, Dean, Hermione, Ron, and Harry left together when it became clear that Seamus wouldn't be coming. They surrounded the end of the long Gryffindor table furthest from the staff in their normal spots and got comfortable. The food was not yet on the serving plates, and the friends glanced at each other in confusion.

Just then, Dumbledore appeared at the podium with none other than Seamus, and stepped aside for the seventh year to speak.

"In 17th century Boston, Massachusetts, a woman named Hester Prynne committed adultery with the man she loved. She was found out because she became pregnant, and her husband had been away for some time. As punishment, she was put in prison and when she was let go, she was forced to wear a scarlet letter A, for adultery, on her clothes wherever she went. But instead of hiding, she paraded down the streets per usual, running her errands and taking care of the daughter that came as a result of her act of passion, because she saw no wrong in what she had done other than being unwillingly married to another man. The symbol had slowly turned from one of embarrassment and shame to one of pride and self worth. People say humans are 'supposed' to pair with humans of the opposite gender, like Hester was supposed to be paired with her husband. But, like Hester, homosexuals, bisexuals, transsexuals, transgenders, and pansexual people like something different from what's "normal." I will not be ashamed. I will, instead, take it and turn it into pride. So, with Hermione's help, I have made a scarlet letter G patch, for gay, to act as a beacon of light for those who are afraid to be themselves."

He gave a brave, challenging glare to them all, and as he walked away, quite a lot of people were cheering and screaming their heads off for him. Dumbledore, ever smiling, stepped in front of the podium. "A touching and strengthening speech, Mr. Finnigan. One, I am sure, will instill hope in the hearts of those who need a little push. Tuck in!"

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! And if you have suggestions, please send them my way. I will never hesitate to cite you. **


	3. Requests

Disclaimer: I only own the idea I came up with for this story.

Thank you for the reviews! I'm so flattered and excited – one of my reviewers went to her school's lgbtq office with the idea of going around college with scarlet letters on their chests, and they liked it! I am so inspired by your passion. Thank you so much.

"_She had not known the weight until she felt the freedom_." ~Nathaniel Hawthorne, _The Scarlet Letter_, Chapter XVIII

* * *

"Oh my god," Ginny exclaimed. "I can't believe he did that. What an awesome idea!"

"Are you okay with him mentioning you, Hermione?" Neville asked.

"I told him he could. It makes you feel stronger knowing you have someone else to share something like this with, and he needs all the strength he can get."

Ginny looked thoughtful. "Sharing, huh?" When Seamus sat down, she turned and asked, "Seamus, can you make me a badge, too?"

His eyes widened. "You… want a badge?"

"Yeah! I want to support you. And gay rights, of course."

"Wow…"

"But you're not gay, Gin," Ron said daftly.

"Then she can get an S for 'straight and supporting,'" Luna suggested.

Ginny grinned. "S it is!"

"S for me, too," said Hermione.

Luna put her request in for an S, as well. "What would the others be? L and B? T? P?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Yeah, that sounds right. Seamus?"

He shrugged. Just then, a sixth year Ravenclaw girl walked over to him, confident in her step but nervous in her eyes. It was clear she hadn't come out until just this moment. The entire school looked on; it was a little different than Seamus's friends asking for badges, and because they were sitting with him already, no one else paid attention to what they had been saying.

"Seamus, I'm Astoria. Would you make me an L, please? I know gay can be for both guys and girls, but I'd like an L if you wouldn't mind."

Poor Seamus was so shocked, his jaw was hanging open. Hermione took the liberty of answering for him. "That would be a 'yes.' Come find us tomorrow at breakfast."

Astoria smiled. "Great, thanks!" She walked back to her seat.

"Me too, Shay," Dean said. He knew it would mean a lot to Seamus if he publicly supported him. "But G for mine, of course, as I'm not a lesbian." Seamus gratefully smiled at him, and he reached across the table and held Seamus's hand, indicating to the other students that the rumors about him and Seamus were true. "You did good."

"Thanks… I can't believe you all want letters, too. And that Ravenclaw… she's the sister of a Slytherin. She should know she'll get a lot of flak for this…"

Harry swallowed his food before talking. "Like Dumbledore said, you're a symbol of strength, now. I wouldn't be surprised if more people ask you to make some. Could I… have an S, too?"

Seamus just gave a powerful speech, people were asking him to make them letters, even a random girl risked torture from school mates by walking over to him and asking him for an L, and Harry _still_ couldn't tell them he was gay, yet he was able to face Voldemort with the strength of the entire school put in one body every year for seven years. What was wrong with him? Maybe it was because the 'Golden Boy' wasn't supposed to be gay. His heart felt heavy, and he couldn't maintain the fleeting feeling of joy for Seamus that came when he made his speech. He felt terrible about that. He also felt incredibly guilty. He technically just lied to all of his friends by asking Seamus for an S instead of a G. All he wanted to do was curl up by the fire in the common room, but he had classes to get to.

By the time potions came around, Harry was feeling a bit better. His friends, as always, managed to get his mind off things for a while. However, as they had most of their classes with the Slytherins, he was bound to be reminded. They were sitting at their tables waiting for Snape to arrive when Millie Bullstrode opened her mouth to the Slytherin girl next to her.

"Did you know that little Ravenclaw twat was a lesbian? I mean _really_, she's a Greengrass! I don't understand why she came out. She's not going to get support, especially from her family; I don't know what she's thinking. They're purebloods, and they won't be happy about finding out there's filth amongst them. And that Finnigan is just starving for attention since Potter steals it all. Now that Voldemort is gone, he has his chance to steal the spotlight."

Harry and Seamus violently stood, but they were cut off before they could take a step in her direction.

"I can't _believe_ you're talking shit about her in a class I'm in!" Everyone looked at the doorway and saw Daphne standing there, books and bag in hand. "Why the fuck are you running your mouth about her when you're a disgrace to not only the wizarding world, but the entire human race? Sexuality is normal, healthy, and it doesn't matter who you prefer. It isn't a choice, it's biological. Being a moron is biological too, I guess, so I can't fault you for that. But being a raging bitch _is._"

"Well first of all, you weren't _here_," Millie said venomously, "and second of all, why are you defending her? It's disgusting; a girl kissing another girl or a guy kissing another guy. It _is_ a disease, you know, so I guess I can't fault them on that, either. But public displays of it should be made illegal."

Daphne started walking over to Millie's table. The Gryffindors, all ready to strike, were too interested in a Slytherin on Slytherin fight to do anything, so they simply watched. "She's my _sister_! I don't fucking care what the medical term is for it, it is _not _a disease!" She slammed her books on the table and Millie jumped.

"For goodness sakes, Daphne, calm down. You should be careful with what you say. You never know; rumors might start about _you_ being gay."

"Are you _really_ threatening me?!"

"That depends on your definition of threatening."

Before she could punch Millie, Draco was up and out of his seat, pulling her away, his chair falling to the ground with a loud bang. "Daphne, let it go. Millie's never been the brightest star in the sky. She's not worth it."

"Yes, Miss Greengrass," came Snape's voice from the doorway by his desk that led to his rooms. "Sit down before you get in trouble as well." His gaze focused on Millie. "Here, eight pm sharp, every Saturday for two months. I will not tolerate lateness." He turned with a swirl of his robes and waved his wand. Instructions for the day's potion appeared on the board. "Get into groups of two or three. Get the materials. Do the potion. Two hours." He disappeared through the door from which he came.

Draco steered Daphne towards the materials closet and they disappeared inside. Before she walked out of the closet, Hermione walked up to Daphne (the closet was fairly large). "Good for you for sticking up for your sister. That took a lot of guts."

Daphne actually smiled at Hermione. The Gryffindor smiled back, and walked off. As hard as he tried to keep them down, the corners of Draco's mouth turned up. "See? Who needs Millie when there are people like that around?"

"You once called people like that 'mudbloods' if I recall."

"Oh shut up. You know I never meant it."

"Don't let her hear you say that. She'd have a field day."

Draco lightly shoved his sister-figure and exited the closet behind her. As they walked towards the back of the room, she stopped next to Seamus. "What letter would someone who's straight wear?"

"Uh, S… for supporting…"

"I'll take it." And she strode by Millie's table with her head held high, smirking all the way.

"I can't believe this! Ten people 'ave asked me… I need t' make more badges… not including you guys! This… amazing!"

Hermione smiled at Seamus's inability to form full sentences. "I'm so happy for you. Look at what you started!"

"What _we_ started. I couldn'a done it wit'out you and your skills, Hermione." He was so excited that his accent was stronger than ever. "Thank you so much."

"C'mon, let's go make those badges," she said.

"Don't forget ours!" Ginny reminded them.

"Right, that's sixteen… let's just make a bunch, like thirty of S and ten of L, B, and G just to be sure," Hermione told him as they were walking to the opposite side of the eighth year common room. "Just so we won't have to make one for every student that asks. I'm sure there will be more coming out tomorrow."

"Yeah, like me," Blaise shouted from across the room. "I'd like an S! Don't forget!"

"Blaise, are you sure?" Pansy asked quietly. "You know that could get dangerous. Daphne is one thing. You're another."

"Pans, we're the biggest, baddest Slytherins of the lot. No one's gonna bother me and if they do," Blaise punched his hand with his fist.

"We're certainly not the baddest," Daphne put in.

"Our parents were in Voldemort's inner circle, Daphne. Yours weren't."

"_And_ when we switched sides and fought in the war, we got the Order on our side. Trust me, I'll be fine. Especially if Finnigan can do what he did."

"He _is_ right," Daphne said. "No one will bother him or you or any other Slytherin who decides to support this. The war is over, Pans. It's time to start acting like it."

Pansy and Daphne glanced at Seamus's badge before he turned to leave, then at each other, and then at Draco. "No," was all he said. The girls decided to let the subject drop and began a game of monopoly with Theo.

"Hey, Ginny! Come over here and play monopoly with us."

Ginny looked at Theo as if he'd grown a second head, but complied. After all, monopoly _was_ her favorite game, and Theo had never been rude to her or her friends. Millie walked in just then, sneered at Daphne nastily, and went through the door to the girls' dormitories. "I heard what happened in your potions class," Ginny told Daphne. "I'm glad you stood up to her. I wish I could have seen her face when you went to punch her."

"Thanks. I wish I _had_ punched her, but _someone_ had to hold me back."

She glared at Draco, who rolled his eyes. "Oh, 'thanks for getting me out of detention, Draco. I probably would have had to scrub cauldrons with a toothbrush for a month if it wasn't for you.'"

Daphne threw a pillow at him. "You know Snape would have gone easy on me."

"Okay I _have_ to know…" came Ron's voice from the chess board. "Why are you lot being nice to us all of a sudden? What's the deal? Inviting Hermione to do homework with you, calling Ginny over for monopoly, helping Harry in chess against me – what happened to the jibes and sneers and evilness?"

"Well Weasley, if you used your head to notice, in the war we kind of switched sides. You see, that's when people on one side decide to help the other side." Snickers were heard around the room at Draco's words. "And we didn't switch sides on the spur of the moment. Usually, something as big as a side switch from the evil to the good takes a lot of balls and heavy thinking, which you're incapable of. There, do you feel better now?"

Ron fumed, and Ginny felt bad, so she interjected. "While I appreciate all you did, Ron does have a point. I'm grateful for what you've been doing, however subtle, but I understand Ron's question. Despite the side switch, none of you had to be nice to us, and you never were. Oh and since you all have switched sides and are being 'nice' to us and all that, speak to my brother like that again and I'll bat bogey your face. I'm sure you remember what that's like."

Draco rolled his eyes again while the other Slytherins snorted. Theo smiled at her. "Let me explain. Those blockheads over there are too proud for their own good, so I'll speak for them as well as myself. We weren't allowed to be seen being nice to you. If we were, someone in Slytherin would run to our parents, or even Voldemort, and we'd get into serious amounts of trouble. Like, death sentence trouble. We either had to be outright nasty, like Draco, Blaise, and Pansy, or not acknowledge you at all, like me, Daphne, and most of the others. Draco might have a harder time adjusting because, again, he's too proud, but since I never said a word to you, I have no image to keep up."

"Glad that's cleared up, can we start our game, please?" Pansy grumbled.

Theo turned to Ginny and shot her a charming smile. "See? Too proud. She'll come around. You'll see."

"THEO! Stop flirting and start playing!"

Ginny rolled the dice and looked down at the board to try and hide her flaming cheeks.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter!


	4. Dragora

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

**NOTE: So my computer decided to let in a very serious Trojan that screwed everything up, but my friend was able to get the hard drive out, put it in his computer, and see if everything was okay – which it was. I am writing this on my boyfriend's tiny ass netbook, so please excuse the lengthy period of time where I didn't update. This is a very short chapter because I don't have the time to write a long one, since he's always using this computer, but I wanted to submit something to keep you on your toes.**  


**Even though it's short, I hope you enjoy! My new computer comes next week! And along with it, a much longer chapter.**

* * *

The next morning brought new strength and resolve for Seamus. He had the night to mull over what was happening and what he started, and it empowered him. He felt giddy. The Gryffindor in him made him both brave and left him with the passion to help people, so while he felt the need to do this, he also felt very pleased with himself.. He was damned if there would be another suicide, at least at Hogwarts. He nearly floated down the long stair case to the common room with a bounce in his step and greeted his friends with a huge grin.

"Well, you're cheery this morning," Hermione commented.

"What's there not to be cheery about? We have badges to hand out and more requests to take! Let's move it!" The others shook their heads and smiled as he bounced out of the portrait hole.

"Lunatic…" Dean muttered with an affectionate smile.

"I heard that!"

When the large group made their way down to the Great Hall, two with G's on their chests and the rest with S's, they were _bombarded _by school mates with requests. They could barely say a word until Ginny whistled shrilly from her seat at the end of the table. "At least let them sit, for merlin's sake!"

The mob followed the Gryffindors to their table and the badges were handed out. Every single person that was handed a badge adhered them to their robes immediately and walked away with proud smiles on their faces. There were tons more S's taken than any other, but that didn't bother Seamus one bit.

"Whew, finally. I'm hungry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You wouldn'ta been if you ignored 'em an' starded eat'n righ' away," said Ron, chewing on a mouthful of food.

"Ew! Gross!" Ginny whined, skittering away from the war zone.

"How many times do we have to tell you to chew with your mouth closed and not talk until it's gone?" Hermione asked tiredly.

"Every single day," Harry joked. Ron shot him a dirty look.

Seamus turned to Hermione after taking a swig of pumpkin juice, and grinned. "What did I say, Mione? We have forty more requests, and that's after handing out the badges we made yesterday!"

She smiled back at him. "I'm proud of you Seamus. But if we don't finish quickly, we'll miss potions!"

* * *

Almost as soon as Daphne sat at the Slytherin table after waiting patiently for her badge, her sister walked up to her, teary-eyed and beaming. They hadn't seen each other since yesterday morning. "Thank you." She hugged Daphne, who stood and hugged her back. "For everything."

"Anything for you."

Astoria pulled away. "I heard about what you said to Millie yesterday."

Daphne shrugged and said, "That prejudiced, homophobic cunt deserved it," knowing Millie heard her.

Astoria, being of a more polite nature, gasped. "Daphne!" Daphne raised an eyebrow at her, and she sighed. She never could get her sister to stop swearing. "Well, even though I don't like fighting fire with fire... thank you. I thought you might be mad that I didn't tell you first."

"I'm proud of you. You're braver than most. Now sit your butt down and eat. Classes start in twenty minutes."

* * *

"Oh this is disgusting," Millie commented when the group of friends filed into the potions classroom. Daphne, Theo, Blaise, Draco, and Pansy came in after them.

"Mind clarifying?" Hermione asked nastily.

"Yes, Bulstrode, why don't you elaborate?" Millie glanced up at Daphne's voice; the redhead had stopped next to Hermione, and both girls glared down at her. Daphne had her hands on her hips and she was waiting, yearning, for the idiot to say something. But Millie was at least smart enough to keep her mouth shut after receiving detention the day before. "That's what I thought." Daphne strode to the table she shared with her friends and sat, her scarlet letter S bright on her chest.

As usual, right as the second hand hit 8:00, Snape flew in, waved his wand at the board, and instructions appeared. "You will be brewing the blood replenishing potion. It is very difficult as it is NEWT level. Noise is not to reach above whispering tones. Begin."

Potions had gone smoothly, as had the rest of their classes; Millicent knew not to cause any trouble in class. However, the Slytherins kept up their guard because she was also a Slytherin, and wouldn't let Daphne's insults go without payback.

* * *

At dinner, the first Hogsmeade trip was announced, and the tension in the air lightened considerably as talk of who was taking who and who would go where filled the Great Hall.

"Don't be fooled," Ginny said bitterly. "Gossip, good and bad, will still move around. The scarlet letters are a rage, now. Hogsmeade won't erase that. Be careful, Seamus."

Ginny was very protective of her friends, and Seamus had been verbally attacked that day in a class none of the others had with him. He had handled it by breaking the guy's nose and proudly earning a detention that Friday. "Thanks, Gin, but I'll be fine."

"Yeah, you showed that real well by missing practice this week," Ron grumbled.

"Oh come on, Ron," Harry said. "I've missed plenty practices due to detentions, and this is only the third practice of the year. And Seamus is really good. Besides, there will be many other Fridays and then practice twice a week before game season starts."

Seamus smiled at his captain. "Thanks, Harry."

"Yeah yeah, just don't get another one." Harry smiled, wishing he had the guts Seamus did.

* * *

"Why don't we all just go together?"

Theo looked exasperatedly at Daphne. "Because _some_ of us want to run off alone."

"So? We can all go together and split up later. Or you can go off alone with your little crush and I can accompany the rest of us singles."

"Who are you so interested in, anyway?" Blaise asked.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Are you blind?"

"Apparently," he answered.

"Pansy!" Theo warned. "I don't know what you lot are talking about."

She rolled her eyes again and stuck a forkful of turkey in her mouth.

"Now I'm interested," Draco said.

"It's really not a big deal, Theo," Daphne said.

"Will you let me do things on my own before you go blabbing? How do you even know who I like? I'm not _that_ obvious."

"Darling," Pansy started when she swallowed her food, "you're not as slick as you think you are. I wouldn't be surprised if she already knows."

Theo's eyes bugged. "Does she?"

"I don't know, you fool." Pansy rolled her eyes. "Probably not."

"Your eyes are going to get stuck in a rotation if you keep doing that."

So Pansy put her middle finger up.

"Why don't we ask the Gryffindors to join us?" Theo asked suddenly, ignoring Pansy.

"Why would we do that?" Draco asked. "We see enough of them in the common room and classes. I like having time to ourselves."

"True, but wouldn't it be nice to go out with them somewhere? See what they're like outside of school? We already get along with them."

"Yeah but we're not friends, Theo," Daphne pointed out. "It would be weird if we just asked them out of the blue."

"I guess…"

Pansy looked up. "Look. I know you've been becoming friendly with a few of them, so if we see them in the Three Broomsticks, we can go say hi, okay?"

"I'm friendly, I like hanging out with people. I can't help myself."

"We know," Draco said, smirking.

"Shut up, you. I don't need to hear that I should have been a Hufflepuff again while you have a stick shoved so far up your ass, you can't be friendly to Gryffindors even though the war is over."

Draco threw a piece of turkey at him.

* * *

Harry snorted when he saw the turkey go flying at Theo Nott's face, and finished his pumpkin juice. Then he gave a start when he realized he had been thinking and smiling about Malfoy again. He had a long essay due for herbology tomorrow afternoon and he needed to get it done, and stop thinking about the older Slytherin. He excused himself, and found that Ron had to do the same essay and Ginny had to do one for transfiguration, so they walked to the eighth year common room with Hermione and started.

Harry rubbed his temple and tore his eyes away from his essay. When he looked up, he was surprised to see the common room empty. "Huh..."

"You were so enthralled by your homework that you didn't notice everyone go to bed," said a voice.

He pulled himself into a sitting position from where he was in front of the fire, looked over in the direction the voice came from, and saw Malfoy curled up in his usual chair, bathed in shadows. He sounded amused. Harry blushed in his embarrassment. "I didn't realize how late it got."

"Did you finish?"

"No."

"Did you get all seven uses of the Dragora plant?"

Harry was a bit startled that Malfoy was talking to him, and saying so much. "No. I could only remember six. Why?"

"I figured. You're not that great at potions, no offense. And if you want to get an outstanding in it, you need to learn to ask for help from other people, especially when Granger's not around. What six do you have?"

Harry was so surprised, he didn't question why Malfoy was helping him. "Uh, healing for cuts and burns if you make it into a paste, hallucination for putting people into trances when you steam it, a calming effect when you drink it as a tea, a sedative if it's drained and injected, a cure for nausea when you drink the juice from its fruit, and a muscle pain reliever when made into pill form."

"The seventh is a headache reducer when made into potion form."

"Ah, right. Thanks, Malfoy." He jotted that down.

"Right. Well, I'm off." He stood and when he stretched, his shirt lifted and exposed the silky skin above his waistband. Harry froze; he couldn't take his eyes off of him. He blushed furiously when he realized he was getting aroused and looked at the floor, trying to force his mind to focus on his finished essay. He heard Malfoy pack up and leave, and then he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

He held his head in his hands and knew he couldn't deny it any longer. He was undeniably attracted to Malfoy and it was becoming a problem that was too much for him to deal with alone. He had to tell Ron, Hermione, and Ginny the next day. His heart felt heavy with the full realization, and while there were butterflies and heat in his stomach from seeing Malfoy's bare skin, he felt a weight in his chest because he knew Malfoy would never want him. Not to mention the ridicule he would have to go through if Malfoy found out.

'_What am I gonna do?'_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, again I apologize for the lack of length but remember, my computer died. Poor Luna. However, I have come up for a name for my new one already! It will be Salazar. Review please! With suggestions, too, if you have them; I love reading them!**_


	5. Why Did You Let Me Win?

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea for this story.

Anonymous reviewer "me" about chapter 3: I don't really know what you meant about it being a little pointless, nor do I agree. I know it was short, but that last chapter had a lot of important things in it. Explanations for the Slytherins' behavior, Seamus's idea growing (other people coming up to him and asking for letters), a very subtle thing about Draco that probably passed right through most of the readers' heads (because it was so small, but important nonetheless), Ginny and Theo, Harry's inner thoughts, Millie's introduction, Daphne's introduction, character development (a little), etc. You can't just throw in characters without introducing them in some way. It makes for a very bad story. In any case, thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you like my fic :)

Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

"_It was none the less a fact, however, that, in the eyes of the very men who spoke thus, the scarlet letter had the effect of the cross on a nun's bosom_." (13.35)

* * *

"I have a problem."

The friends glanced at each other with concerned expressions. They were in the room Harry shared with Ron, Seamus, and Dean. The school thought it wasn't proper for two people in a relationship to sleep in the same room so they switched Dean with Neville. However, Neville and Dean secretly moved back.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry took a deep breath. "I'm..."

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked. "You're worrying me. What's wrong?"

Harry looked frightened, so Hermione placed her hand on his knee. "Whatever it is, you can tell us anything. You know that, after everything we've been through."

He felt his blood pounding through his body, heard it in his ears. He shouldn't be so scared of telling them, but he knew why he was - Malfoy. Maybe he could just tell them half of the truth. "I'mgay." He said it quickly, but knew they all heard.

"What?" Ginny exclaimed. The others had wide eyes and open mouths; they hadn't expected Harry to be gay.

"You're gay?" Ron asked, his eyes the widest.

"Er... yeah... I can't hide it anymore. I didn't know how to tell you…" Poor Harry's face was redder than Ron's ears always got. He put his face in his hands to hide his embarrassment. "I only found out recently… and I've been trying hard to deny it but it's become too much – I couldn't keep it from you."

"Oh my god," Ginny said. "… Wow."

"Ginny," Hermione said gently, "don't make him feel worse -"

"No, it's not that I can't believe it or that I'm mad or anything, it's that it explains everything. I'm sorry, Harry. Of course we realized we were better friends but still... that explains a lot. I'm rambling. Why were you afraid of telling us? Why didn't you tell us earlier? We could have helped you through whatever you've been going through from when you found out. We're your best friends. Why did you feel you had to hide this from us?"

Harry looked down at his lap, heartened by Ginny's response. "I don't quite think the 'savior' and 'golden boy' is allowed to be gay," he said bitterly.

"Screw 'em," was Seamus's reply. Harry looked up at him. "Nobody matters but your friends. If the bloody press wants to have a field day with it, let 'em. But yeah, I sorta knew."

"You knew?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Well yeah, _I'm_ gay. It's pretty easy to tell who else is by their body language, and this one definitely has a crush on someone." Dean nodded at Seamus's words.

Harry's cheeks turned a darker shade of scarlet. "Seamus!"

Seamus grinned. "Sorry mate, couldn't help myself."

"Oooh! Who is it?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"It's no one. I don't have a crush on anyone."

"Aw c'mon, Harry. It's obvious. Besides, how else would you have realized this late that you're into blokes?"

Dean nudged Seamus and looked back at Harry. "You don't have to tell anyone, Harry, whether you like someone or not. Seamus and Ginny are just nosy little five-year-olds." Both Seamus and Ginny stuck their tongues out at him. "You're only proving my point, you know." Their "hmph" came simultaneously.

Harry was amazed. They didn't care, and they supported him, but he was concerned that he hadn't heard anything from Ron but his initial reaction.

"Why'd you decide to tell us now?" Hermione asked. "Haven't you always liked guys?"

"Uh... well, no. I think I've always had suspicion but I only figured it out this year. At the end of sixth year was when I started questioning myself, and in the beginning of this year was when I realized and started running away from it." He'd never tell them it was Malfoy who elicited those suspicions.

"You never fancied me, did you?" Ron asked. He was trying to joke, but Harry heard the defensiveness in his voice.

"No, you're one of my best friends..."

"Oh, good." Ron nodded and retreated into himself again.

"Ron, you're not being very sensitive," Ginny said. She was never subtle about anything.

"What am I supposed to do?" he argued. "I just found out my best friend has been keeping stuff from me."

"Us," Hermione corrected with an annoyed glint in her eyes. "He's our friend, too, Ron. You'd do well to remember that from time to time." He shrunk away from her gaze but said nothing. "Besides, he just _did_ tell us. Not everyone is as open about their feelings as you are. Most people have secrets that take a while for them to talk about, and if they do, that shows a lot of courage, and love and trust for their friends. Just imagine how long this must have tortured him."

Ron felt properly scolded, and he didn't say much for the remainder of the evening, even when they all went to the common room. Harry's stomach and chest were in knots, even though Ron didn't seem really angry. He waited all night to talk to him, and he finally got the chance when Ron went up to bed. Seamus and Dean glanced at each other and made a silent agreement to stay in the common room a while longer.

Harry walked silently down the hall to his room and nervously opened the door. He spotted Ron on his back staring at the top of his bed. "Hi..."

Ron looked over. "Hi."

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Then... why are you being so distant?"

Ron sighed and looked back up. "It's nothing, Harry."

"Obviously it's not nothing, since you never act this way unless you're bothered by something I did. I don't want to just forget it. That's not how friends work. If I upset you, I want to know. If it's about me liking guys -"

"No, Harry. While I think it's a little weird, I'm obviously okay with it. Dean and Seamus are still my friends, and we've known about them for three years. Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"I already told you, I only found out this year. Really, fully realized it."

"Oh."

"I was afraid because I didn't think I'd be accepted. I'm freaking Harry Potter. He's not supposed to be gay, he and his friends are the saviors of the world. They're supposed to be normal."

"Way to be vain."

"Don't be a tosser, Ron, I didn't mean it like that and you know it. It's because of who I am, what I've done, what I've become to them, that I can't be gay. I was also really scared to tell my friends because of you... I didn't think you'd act the same around me after you found out. And especially when you said almost nothing when I told you guys..."

Ron felt a pang of guilt. "I was upset that you didn't tell us. I thought you'd known for a long time, even when you said you didn't. I don't care that you like blokes. You're still Harry... as long as you don't like _me_."

Harry felt the weight of the world lifting from his shoulders. "Thanks Ron."

"Mm." Ron was already falling asleep.

* * *

"Ginny Weasley has the quaffle! SHE SCORES! One hundred twenty to one hundred ten, Gryffindor!"

Ginny winked at Theo and sped off to the middle of the field to defend the Gryffindor goals while the other two Gryffindor chasers went after the quaffle. He shook his head but grinned, and threw the quaffle to Zabini. He was able to keep hold of the ball long enough to shoot but Ginny blocked it, nearly falling off her broom in the process.

The game hadn't been as rough as their games normally were, Harry noticed. They were having more fun than usual, and no one was playing dirty; Zabini had even helped Ginny back onto her broom. He also grinned at the sight of his teammates – all of them had scarlet letters, now, as did about half of the school. The stands were a sight to behold with so many of them pinned to people's robes and sweaters . It was becoming a symbol as strong as any other in history, and he wouldn't be surprised if it branched outside the walls of Hogwarts. He thought briefly about the conversation he had with his friends last night, but he hadn't changed his badge to a G yet. He wasn't sure he ever would.

He shook his head; he was losing his focus. He needed to find the snitch, and it was a good thing his attention turned back to it; it was chasing Ginny. He dove just as Malfoy did and they were soon side-by-side. Ginny frantically went to take a dive when she saw them speeding towards her, forgetting all about the quaffle. "CURSE you, Harry Potter!" she shouted when she realized Zabini had snatched it. "YOU BETTER CATCH THAT SNITCH!"

Harry just barely heard her. He had gotten ahead of Malfoy, but Malfoy was catching up. His blonde hair and determined expression distracted Harry for a moment and for once, he didn't see an enemy. He knew that was extremely corny but he couldn't help it. Malfoy with his windswept hair and masculine jaw set tight with concentration... he was a true quidditch player. Harry just played for the thrill of it.

However he felt about the Slytherin, though, it couldn't pull him from his natural competitive streak and the game quickly brought him back. And they were rivals again. The snitch was jerking up down and sideways, giving Harry the advantage; he almost always won games with a snitch like this, and Malfoy almost always won games where the snitch was smooth and graceful because he was the faster flyer. But this time, the snitch leveled out, and it was Malfoy's hand that closed around it.

Slytherin erupted in cheers.

* * *

The Gryffindor team was upset that they didn't win, but they were used to losing sometimes, and they knew it would happen more frequently ever since the Slytherin team – mainly Malfoy – got significantly better. It was because he no longer had any missions weighing heavily on his shoulders, but they didn't need to know that. Only Harry's immediate group of friends knew the intimate details of what went on because they were there, or Harry told them.

Harry sighed as he said the password and entered the empty eighth year common room. Then he saw Malfoy in his usual chair and quickened his footsteps. He almost got across the room without Malfoy noticing him.

"Why did you let me win?"

Harry paused at the staircase to the boys' dormitory and turned. "Huh?"

Malfoy's stare was intense, but questioning, and stopped Harry from fleeing. "Why did you let me win," he repeated.

Harry inwardly cringed; he had been avoiding this conversation. He knew Malfoy would wonder why he won. He didn't mean to let him win, but somewhere deep in his head, he knew he wanted to. He just kept telling himself it was because of the last few moments of the game. "I didn't."

"You always win the games when the snitch is dodgy. You should have won this one," he deadpanned.

"It flew straight right before you caught it. You know you're faster than me."

Malfoy didn't look convinced. "You should have won that game and you know it, Potter."

"Everyone has their days. You and I are evenly matched; I can't possibly win every game with a dodgy snitch, just like you don't win every game when the snitch flies smooth. I lost, okay, stop rubbing it in."

Malfoy stared at him a little longer but seemed to accept Harry's explanation. He bolted up the stairs to his room and shut the door a little too quickly, startling Ron and Seamus.

"Harry, you nearly gave me a bloody heart attack," said Ron. "What happened?"

"Nothing, sorry."

Harry didn't like the look he saw on Seamus's face, and Dean wasn't there to stop him. The Irishman was grinning. "I think Harry just had a run-in with his crush."

Harry felt rage bubbling inside him, even though it was unnecessary. He was angry with Seamus for bothering him about having a crush, and with the fact that Seamus was right.

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"His cheeks are flushed, and what else would he be running from? Should we run downstairs to see who it was?"

"Stop it, Seamus, I do not have a crush and that's final." Harry stalked over to his bed and violently closed the curtains. He didn't see Seamus wiggle his eyebrows at Ron.

* * *

**I know Ron's reaction was probably surprising, but I'm a little tired of making him be a hot tempered douchebag. I thought it'd be nice to write at least one story where he's grown up after the war. The next chapter is Hogsmeade! **


	6. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea.

"The days of the far-off future would toil onward, still with the same burden for her to take up, and bear along with her, but never to fling down"

Hogsmeade

* * *

That Saturday morning, the Great Hall was buzzing with activity. Students were eating, chatting, writing lists of what to buy, gathering together in groups, figuring out what to do for the day, and Theodore Nott was aggravating everyone at the Slytherin table because he would not stop fidgeting.

"I'm just about to petrify you," Pansy said irritably.

"Yeah it's too early to deal with your antics," Slytherin's redhead added. "What's your problem, anyway?"

"He's probably just ansy to see Ginny." They all knew who Theo's crush was by now, so there was no use hiding it.

"Wow Pans, you used her first name," Blaise exclaimed. He dodged a roll.

"It's too early to remember to use her last."

"Man, are all girls this grumpy in the morning?" Theo asked.

Draco looked up at him from across the table. "You're digging your own grave, mate."

"I'm distracted." He perked up suddenly and they turned to see what he was staring at; Luna and Ginny had just walked in. They had apparently slept late and sat with the Gryffindors, scarfing down their food so they could make it on the first round of carriages. The group of Slytherins shook their heads at how hopeless Theo was and finished their breakfast. He never once said that he liked Ginny Weasley, but he didn't need to.

Twenty minutes later they were on carriages headed to Hogsmeade. A lot of students looked uneasy, as the thestrals were visible to most of them now. It made this first trip emotional as it reminded them of the dead lost in the war. They were glad to get off and watch the carriages head back to the school.

"Well, even though I love thestrals, that was depressing," Ginny said as they turned away from their carriage, which had arrived just minutes after. The Slytherins had waited for them, and they walked into town together. Theo lightly squeezed her shoulder in comfort and she smiled, behind the wandering eyes of their friends.

Ginny wasn't stupid. Theo Nott was a very handsome eighteen year old, but he was a Slytherin and extremely popular. She'd never have a chance with him. She was shocked he would want her friendship at all, but he focused on her, spoke to her, paid her the most attention. She liked it, but she also didn't, because she had already fallen for him and he hadn't shown any signs of liking her that way. He shouldn't even exist; he was tall, dark, handsome, sweet, polite, chivalrous, understanding, and wonderful to talk to. He belonged in a fairy tale. She sighed, settled for his friendship, and forced her usually high energy to the forefront, forgetting about him.

"I'm gonna go to Fred and George's first, okay?"

"We all have to go there, too," Pansy said, "so we'll tag along."

Ginny wanted to spend time with them but she wanted alone time with her twin brothers to maybe talk about Theo if she could muster the courage, and the odd friendship her group had formed with the Slytherins. Maybe she'd slip away when they were looking at merchandise. Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to go where Ginny went, Seamus had decided to not show up that morning, and Dean slept in. So everyone was going to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She sighed heavily and led the way, letting them think her fast pace was due to excitement at seeing her brothers.

"Ginny, darling! We were hoping you'd stop by before the Three Broomsticks! Hi guys!" George greeted.

"Georgie!" Ginny shouted. She ran up to him and tackled him.

Draco snorted. "Georgie?"

"Hey now," George said, "only my sister can call me that. If you start, I'll have to think you have certain intentions, Malfoy!" George wiggled his eyebrows.

Draco made a face and they laughed. The twins knew about their friends' and sister's growing friendship with the Slytherins, so they made the effort to be nice. After all, Fred and George never had any qualms with them.

"Look around, my friends! Twenty percent discount!" Fred said excitedly.

Fred and George were no longer indistinguishable. A wall fell on Fred in the battle four months ago and he had to have nearly half of his face reconstructed after St. Mungo's healers saved his life. He made it out fine, but the right side of his face would always be a tiny bit disfigured. Not to mention, George's left ear was still half missing. However, both twins were alive, and they boasted about it every day.

"You're as handsome as ever, Freddie," Ginny said.

He hugged her and grinned. "Of course I am. My injury only adds to my charm. Don't you think, Forge?"

George snorted and shook his head, turning to lead the way into the store to show them new merchandise.

"So why didn't Seamus come?" Ginny asked Harry.

"He said he would, on the second or third round of carriages. I think his exact words were, 'I'm not getting up early to see some stinking village I've been to once every two months for the past five years.' Dean stayed behind to go with him later."

Ginny laughed. "Understandable. But the charm never wears off for me."

"Nor me. Though... it does have a bit more of a solemn feeling to it, now."

"It always will, Harry. Just remember how much we did, instead of what we weren't able to. Then it won't be so painful."

'_But it will,'_ Harry thought. '_It always will.'_

"Step right up and see our new inventions!" came George's voice. They looked up and saw their friends crowded around George, oohing and ahing. They walked over to see what the fuss was about.

* * *

Seamus woke up feeling wonderful. He was well rested, his muscles were relaxed, and Dean was lying next to him, breathing softly in his sleep. "Dean," he said, shaking his lover. "Hey Dean, wake up. It's ten already."

"Hm... huh?"

"It's ten. We have to go to Hogsmeade and meet up with the lot."

"Oh... right." Dean stretched and yawned. "You go on ahead. I'll me...me...meet you in the Great Hall."

"Oh come on, get up you lazy arse."

"I'm still yaw...yaw...yawning. When I'm still yawning, you don't bother me." He mumbled and pulled the sheets over him.

"What if I promised a repeat of last night?"

Dean hesitated before answering. "That's not fair, Shay. That's so tempting but I'm too ti...tired to do anything about it."

Seamus laughed and got off the bed. "Alright alright, I'll meet you downstairs. But hurry up! Fred and George promised me some new merch."

Seamus quickly dressed and headed down to breakfast, whistling all the way.

"Where ya goin', Finnigan?"

Seamus turned but before he could protect himself, he felt a hard punch to his temple. He saw stars. He felt someone land a blow to his stomach, and one across his face.

"Fuckin' fag," he heard one of them say. "Can't even defend himself right. What's the matter? Weren't you going to defend yourself like you said in the Great Hall after your brave little speech?"

He tried to stand up after doubling over but was knocked to the floor and hit his head on the stone. He reached for his wand, but it was snatched away and thrown down the corridor.

"Everyone shows their true colors when they're beaten to a pulp," said another. "This one's just as weak and pathetic as the rest."

"This is what you get, you fag, for being so revolting." This voice was female, which surprised him, but he could barely register anything anymore. He was losing consciousness.

'_Dean…'_

* * *

"Hey George, where are the… Fleur!" Ginny's eyebrows shot up in her surprise. George grinned.

"'Ello Ginny! 'Ow are you?"

"Great thanks, how are you and Bill?"

"Beel and I are wonderful."

Ginny glanced at George, who had a wicked grin on his face. She also noticed that he was holding two red S's – Hermione must have given them to him when she wasn't looking. "What are you doing here?" she asked Fleur.

"Fred and George told me everyzing, and I came to interview you for ze _Prophet_." Ginny's jaw flew open; this was an opportunity not to be wasted. "And to get a badge for myself. I would also like to speak with Seamus, but I am told 'e will be 'ere later, yes?"

"Wow," Ginny breathed. "Yes, he's a late riser. He told Harry he'd meet us at the Three Broomsticks."

"Perfect. If you will, we can do ze interview in ze Broomsteeks."

"I'd love to, I'm sure the others would love to put in a word or two, too."

"Lovely! I will meet you zere, zen?"

Ginny nodded. "Give us an hour?" Fleur left after kissing them on the cheek. Ginny's face broke out into a huge grin. "You two are… geniuses."

"Why thank you," George said. "We tend to be, sometimes."

Ginny snorted and shook her head. "Let's go to the storage room."

Suddenly George looked worried. "Ah, let's do that on your way out. That way you won't have to carry so much around the store."

"Don't be silly. I'll just shrink everything and put them in my pocket." She started towards the back of the store.

"But, can you wait? I have to stay out here to answer questions and patrol."

"Fred can do that."

They were getting closer. "I can't find Fred."

"Oh George, you can let people wait a few minutes. I want to see what you have for me."

"I have to run the register!" George blurted out.

Ginny looked curiously at him. "You have Rachel for that. What's going on? What's so wrong with getting them now?" They were at the door and she reached out to open it but George jumped in front of her. "George!"

"I... I can't let you in there, Ginny. We have a... a surprise, that – that has to wait until I have everyone together. It's big! One of our best -"

"You're hiding something from me." Ginny's voice was dead and her eyes narrowed.

"N-no. Well yes, but only until everyone is together."

Ginny pushed him aside, nearly threw open the door, and gasped. Pansy Parkinson was sitting on Fred's lap on a sofa and he was holding her, gently stroking her hair. "What the hell?"

Fred and Pansy sprang up at once; both had wide eyes and deer-caught-in-headlights expressions. "Ginny... I..."

"I tried to stop her," George said guiltily.

"Ginny, we were going to tell you and the family," Fred said, "just not yet... I'm sorry you found out like this..."

"I'm... I'm not mad, I'm just... shocked. But... you know I would never tell anyone. Why didn't you tell me? I'm like... we're like triplets. I would _never_ tell anyone. How long has this been going on?" Fred fidgeted and stared at the floor. Pansy pretty much just looked nervous. "Fred?"

"A year..."

Ginny reeled back as if she had been struck. "A year? You've had a girlfriend for a _year_ and you never told me?" She looked hurt.

"Ginny," Pansy started, "don't be upset with him. It was my uneasiness, my fault. I didn't want anyone knowing. I made them promise. George had to know for obvious reasons, but we really were going to tell your family if this got serious enough."

"I never would have thought... well, is it serious? Are you happy?"

They nodded and Fred took Pansy's hand. "Very."

Ginny couldn't help but crack a smile at his gesture. "Good."

"You're not mad?" Pansy asked warily.

"No. Hurt... but not mad. No wonder you've been so happy," Ginny muttered at Fred. "I should have known. God I hate that you don't go to school with me anymore. I would have known right away if I saw you every day."

It must have really hit her just then, because she started tearing up. Fred ran to her and gave her a huge hug. "Don't cry Gin-Gin. I'm so sorry. Please don't cry. I never meant to hurt you."

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to, it just happened... how could you two keep something from me for so long? Especially something as big as this?"

"... I don't really have an answer for you."

She started pushing away from him and George. "I have to go."

"Oh Ginny come on, please stay," George protested.

"I'm not about to cry in front of a Slytherin."

"I'll go," Pansy said.

"No." Ginny said this with such force, she stopped Pansy in her tracks. "You rarely get to see Fred. You stay. That's more important."

Pansy walked up to her and took her arm to stop her from leaving. "No Ginny. Family is more important. I'll wait in the store. Just remember that it was me that made them not tell you. Oh and Ginny, Slytherins cry, too."

Fred watched her go and sadly looked at Ginny. "I'm so, so sorry Gin-bug. I don't even know what to say. I never meant to make you cry."

He was distraught and she felt bad. "I know... but it still hurts, that your partner in crime sees you so little now that it's made us drift apart."

"No Gin!" George exclaimed, as if the thought was preposterous. "Not apart, we'd never drift apart. Don't say that."

"But we _have_, George. If you've gone so long with this secret and haven't told me... we used to tell each other everything, absolutely everything. I'm not Ron. I won't blow up at my brother dating a Slytherin. Hell, I even _like_ a Slytherin. Anyway, Ron wouldn't do that anymore. He's changed."

"Wait, what?" Fred asked, surprised. "You like a Slytherin?"

"Since when?" George asked.

"Uh..." She realized her slip and knew she couldn't fix it. "Crap. Beginning of the year, only a few weeks but that doesn't matter, I was just making a point. I don't want us to keep secrets anymore." Fred and George took her into another big hug. "No more secrets," she said into Fred's chest.

"No," he said. "No more secrets."

"... So who is this guy?" George asked after a few moments.

"Or girl," Fred added.

Ginny snorted. "None of your damn business until I make it so." She wanted to talk to them about it so badly. She had been waiting for this moment, but now she was getting cold feet.

"I thought you said no more secrets?" George prodded, earning himself a light smack.

"And that we tell each other absolutely everything," Fred added.

She glared at him. "It's not serious. I was just making a point."

"Ohhh no, you're not getting out of this one."

"George! Let it go!"

"Is he cute?"

"Or she," Fred added again.

"UGH. You two are relentless."

"So are you. That's why we're the Weasley Three."

Ginny smiled brightly at Fred's reminder of what they used to be called when Fred and George were in school with her. "You're too good at buttering up, but that won't work on me."

"I think it did a pretty decent job judging by your smile," George prodded.

"Okay okay we'll guess. Process of elimination, Georgie!" Fred grinned, George snorted. "If it's a Slytherin, it'll be in Pansy's group of friends because they always hang out with the Gryffindors in the common room, and apparently play board games all the time." Fred wiggled his eyebrows at his sister, who rolled her eyes.

"Knock it off. I'm leaving."

But George blocked the door. "It's your fault for mentioning it, Gin." He grinned evily. "It's either Zabini, Malfoy, or Nott. That doesn't leave much guessing, does it?"

Ginny was nervous now. Her heart was in her throat. "Get out of my way! Don't make me bogey you!"

George had the decency to look a little worried.

"But my darling most beautiful sister, we're only helping you."

"Shut up, Fred!"

"Zabini?"

"Ugh!"

"Malfoy?"

"I would never like Malfoy!" she burst, and then regretted it. The twins grinned. "No... It's not..."

"Theodore Nott," was Fred's response.

She blushed. "It is not Nott! There are lots of guys in Slytherin! And I am not gay, Fred!" Fred had been about to mention girls, again. The twins gave each other matching looks and she could already see the gears turning in their heads. "It's not Nott!"

"You already said that, dearest," Fred said. "You weren't so defensive about Malfoy and Zabini."

"Your denial is futile," said the other. "The only thing left to do is figure out how to get him to notice her."

"He already has."

Both George and Ginny stared at Fred.

"He has?" George asked.

"Yeah. Pansy told me today that he can't tell one end of a wand from the other when Ginny's in the room."

"Really? Wait, you knew all through the guessing?" George asked.

"Well I knew he likes her, but I didn't know she fancies him, too. He's apparently bonkers for her."

"What? Are you nuts?" Ginny finally got out. "He's not crazy _or_ bonkers for me! He's played a few games of monopoly with me, that's it! Pansy's got it wrong."

"This denial sounds a lot like a certain brother of ours and his little bookworm, Gred."

"It _so_ does not!" Ginny shouted.

A smile formed on Fred's face. "You couldn't be more right, Forge. We'll intervene, of course, but until then... I believe my girlfriend is waiting for me."

"You most certainly will not!" Their sister growled.

"I'll fetch her for you, Freddie. Just go upstairs, yeah? I rather like that sofa."

"URGH! Those are images I do NOT want in my head! And stop ignoring me, I mean it! I'll bogey you!" She ran after George, leaving behind a hysterical Fred.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! **


	7. Meddling

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the ideas and original characters in this story

Guys... I am so sorry. I feel terrible. This and My Dirty Little Secret are my favorites, and I've been so terrible about even remembering to try to update. Since I last updated, I've had school, a fucked up roommate situation which put me through a serious depression, met a new best friend that taught me so much and helped me change myself and my life, he's a martial arts sensei (teacher) with his own rented space where he teaches, he fell in love with me, I fell in love with him after a while, broke up with my fiance and tore his heart to pieces, which put me through another severe depression, started to get through that, I started learning MMA from him about 5 months ago, HATED art school and was struggling with my class, moved in with my boyfriend - that's just the basics.

So, I'm sorry, to my readers and to myself - writing is one of my therapies but martial arts took over me and I forgot about writing. But! I went through and read my stories, which I do about three or four times a year, and realized that I had written this chapter a while ago but never posted it! So, here you go, and now that all of that stressful stuff is over and I'm all moved in and ecstatic with my life, I'll be writing more. And don't be afraid to write me and say HEY! You've been slacking! Update! :D

Thanks for your reviews! I appreciate them so much! Sorry this took a while, I'm trying so hard not to take too long. Also, a HUGE thanks to JulieMalfoyZabini for helping me so much with ideas, especially for this chapter!

Rest in peace Jamey Rodemeyer and Jamie Hubley. May your souls find peace and move on to better and greater lives. It is such a shame that people think it's ok to treat you the way they did, at the cost of your lives. Thank you for being you, and for standing up for who you are and what you believe in. This chapter is dedicated to you.

Enjoy!

* * *

Last chapter...

_"Whaat? Are you nuts?" Ginny finally got out. "He's not crazy or bonkers for me! He's played a few games of monopoly with me, that's it. Pansy's got it wrong."_

_"This denial sounds a lot like a certain brother of ours and his little bookworm, Gred."_

_"It so does not!" Ginny shouted._

_A smile formed on Fred's face. "You couldn't be more right, Forge. We'll intervene, of course, but until then... I believe my girlfriend is waiting for me."_

_Their sister growled. "You most certainly will not!"_

_"I'll fetch her for you, Freddie. Just go upstairs, yeah? I rather like that sofa."_

_"URGH! Those are images I do NOT want in my head! And stop ignoring me, I mean it! I'll bogey you!" She ran after George, leaving behind a hysterical Fred._

* * *

Luna stayed behind when the gang went to Hogsmeade. It wasn't that she didn't feel like going; she loved Hogsmeade, especially running around with her rampant, sugar-loving redheaded best friend - but she felt like she was supposed to stay today. Something was niggling in her head, something keeping her here, so she told them she wasn't going to go after all. She had work to do, anyway, that she was currently doing, still at the Gryffindor table. Most of the tables were empty, but a good portion of students stayed behind, not including the first and second years.

She stretched and looked up, noticing that Astoria Greengrass was still sitting alone. Luna packed up her things and brought them over to Ravenclaw's table. "May I sit here?"

Astoria looked up, surprised. "Uh, sure. What's up, Luna?"

"I was simply wondering if you would like company."

Astoria gave her a fond smile. She always liked Luna; Luna had a consistently positive attitude and was sweet to everyone. She was also glad Luna came over because she was feeling lonely. "Yeah, I would. My friends are all in Hogsmeade."

"So are mine. Why didn't you go?"

"Didn't feel like it. I also have Slughorn's essay to do."

"Me too." Said essay wasn't due until another four days... but they were Ravenclaws. "Would you like to do it together?"

Astoria smiled. "Sure. Do you want to go to the library? You and I have been here for almost two hours now."

Luna nodded. They had another cup of juice, packed up, and left the Great Hall. "You are very brave."

Astoria looked confused. "Why? For what?"

"For standing up for what you believe in, for who you are."

Astoria's hand went to the big letter L on her sweater, her fingers sliding over it fondly. "Thank you. That means a lot. You too, though. You're doing it too."

"Yes but you are stronger than I; those who find being bi or homosexual bad or disgusting will hold more contempt for those who are, than those who support."

"Oh my god!"

Luna looked up, confused at Astoria's sudden outburst. The other girl was already running down the hallway, and she followed. Her usual calm and positive expression fell away in horror when she saw what Astoria was kneeling over. "Seamus!" She ran to Seamus's other side. "Seamus, oh merlin... _scourgify._"She tried to wake him by gently shaking him, then by patting his cheek. "It's not working!"

"We have to get him to the infirmary," Astoria rattled. Her voice was shaky but she stayed focused on Seamus. She levitated him and they ran as fast as they could while each keeping a hand on him.

"Wait, _accio_ Seamus's wand." The wand flew at Luna from down the hall and she caught it. "I thought they might have thrown it."

"Good thinking."

The infirmary wasn't far. It was past the staircase to the new dorm built for the repeat seventh years and the library, and down one floor.

"Madam Pomfrey!"

She came bustling out of her office on the other end of the huge room. "Goodness, what is with all of this yelling?" But her eyebrows shot up when she saw Seamus. "Put him on a bed, any bed. Quickly."

Astoria lowered her wand until Seamus was safely on the bed, and said, "_Finite incantatem._"

Poppy went straight to work, healing what she could without potions first. "This is terrible. Who did this?"

"We don't know, ma'am," Astoria answered. "We found him this way. I don't know how long he's been there."

"Send a message to Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore." She called over the infirmary owl and gave Luna and Astoria paper and quills. "Write to his friends too, I suppose... but get Mr. Thomas here first. I need space to heal Mr. Finnigan, not a bunch of his worried, angry friends."

Dean was there before the two professors. His note had been sent not by an owl but by Luna's charmed paper crane. He burst through the door with a bang and ran to Seamus's side.

"Mr. Thomas!" Poppy exclaimed, a hand on her thudding heart. But she didn't chastise him; he was leaning over Seamus, a loving hand on his cheek.

"Shay, Seamus, why is he unconscious? What happened to him?"

Luna answered this time. "We found him unconscious, Dean. He was on the floor in the hallway between your dorm and the stairs we used. We were going to the library."

"Thank you... thank you so much..." He turned back to Seamus and stroked his hair. "Shay... I'm so sorry..."

It was then when McGonagall and Dumbledore arrived. She was livid, he looked stoic. Anyone who knew Dumbledore, though, knew that if his face did not show merriment or happiness, he was furious. Poppy beckoned them to her office

Astoria had been awfully quiet. She stood back, away from Dean and Seamus, as if she was afraid to get closer. Her heart was in so much turmoil that she didn't dare speak, but Luna walked over to her anyway. "He'll recover. I know Seamus; he'll be stronger than before. You'll see. This won't phase him one bit."

"You think so?" the other girl asked quietly.

"I know so. Don't worry about yourself or others. It won't happen to you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Your sister is a Slytherin, and her best friends like you. By association with a Slytherin, you are as good as a Slytherin, and they protect their own. They won't let that happen to you. Also, you're a girl. For some reason boys think it's hot for us to like each other." Luna giggled lightly.

Astoria smiled and shook her head. It was amazing how this girl was so good at making people feel better. "I think we should write those cranes of yours and send them to his friends."

* * *

"Are you going to stay with me the entire time you and your friends are here?"

"Yes George. The entire time."

"You do know that Fred can get Pansy to do something, like talk to Nott, right?" Ginny sent him a deadly glare. He gulped, but that wouldn't stop him. "You also know that we're only thinking about you right?"

Ginny sighed. "Yes I know George but I was going to talk to you about him, then I got cold feet because I knew you'd react like this."

"What was that you said in the storage room about no more secrets?"

"I know! Okay, I know, but when you force this on me, talking to him, getting involved, what am I supposed to do? I don't _want_ that, George. I want things to move at their own pace."

"You don't really think that'd happen without a push, do you?"

Ginny's shoulders slumped. She knew exactly what George wasn't saying. Every time she liked someone, she would never let them know. She was too scared, of rejection and of love, no matter how much she wanted love.

"I dunno. He is not bonkers for me. Pansy is wrong. He's one of the most popular guys in school, why the hell would he like me?"

"Just because he's popular and you're not doesn't mean he can't like you. Besides, I've got some news for you, kiddo. You _are_ pretty popular among the guys. At least in the top fifty." He winked at her shocked expression.

"How the hell do you come up with an idea like that?"

"Well, when you run a shop like this that almost every Hogwarts student buys from, you hear a lot. Now are you going to let me do my job or make me lose sales by sticking by my side and distracting me?"

"... Oh fine. I'll go. Do not do or say anything to Theo, George, or god help you. I'm telling you he doesn't like me, and interfering will only make it awkward between us and he'll think I'm weird or something. I'm going to find Hermione."

"Sure, sure, see you later! You will stop by to say goodbye right?"

"Yeah." She hugged him and he pointed the way to Hermione, who wasn't far. "Thanks for letting me use your tallness."

He ruffled her hair and gave her a little push in Hermione's direction. She made an indignant noise, smoothed her hair, and flipped him the finger, but smiled and pushed through the crowd. He on the other hand went to find Fred. He would take a few minutes out of his time with Pansy to do this, and she would wholeheartedly agree when he told her what they were about to do.

* * *

"I hate these crowds. Why are we in here, again?"

"Because I need to restock my stash of sugar quills, Draco, because _someone_ likes to steal them," Blaise said, playfully irritable.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah sure you don't," Theo said. "You steal mine when his are gone."

"It's not my fault Pansy steals _mine_."

"So don't let her, Draco."

"You know Pansy, you can't say no to her. She uses that stupid puppy dog face and strips you of the ability to deny her." Draco grumbled.

Blaise and Theo laughed. They were headed towards the section of the store that had the sugar quills but someone grabbed Theo's arm and Blaise and Draco disappeared in the crowd. "What the... " He turned and saw the twins. "What's up?"

"Let's chat," one of them said. Theo didn't like the sound of that.

"Our sister is the most dearest, most precious, most special thing in the world to us," the other one said.

"She came with you, did she not?"

"Uh, not with me, we all came as a group. Why? What's this about?"

"Oh nothing... just that we know."

Theo's heartbeat sped up a little. Ginny's brothers were not a force to mess with. "Know what?"

"You know exactly what."

"…"

One of them turned to the other. "I'll be back, I have to sort out a commotion over there." He slipped away. Fred nodded and looked at Theo. "We hold no ill feelings towards you or any Slytherin."

"You don't?"

"Not at all. We're very happy you've befriended Ginny. She's much happier now."

"She is? Was she not before?"

"Well the war took it's toll on all of us." He pointed to his face.

"Oh, you must be Fred."

"Yep. We're just concerned, is all. Ginny's heart is as good as pure gold."

"I know that." Theo took a straighter stance. He wasn't nervous, but he was curious as to how the twins knew of his feelings.

"You like her don't you?"

"... I am wondering how you have come to that assumption."

"Don't you?"

"With all due respect, I like you and your brother, and I have never had a problem with your family, but I don't feel I have to tell you what my feelings are for Ginny."

"Oh but you already have."

Theo blinked. Damnit. "Well, okay, what did you want to say to me?"

"I wanted to tell you to man up and ask her out. Take care of her."

Theo looked confused, but he was then shoved into none other than Ginny Weasley.

"What the _hell_?"

"Merlin, I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to, are you okay?"

"Theo! Oh, it's okay, yeah I'm fine..."

They noticed they were holding each other; they had to grab each other to keep from falling. Ginny developed a pretty blush and Theo's face was getting hot. "I, uh, I'm sorry. Someone... the crowd is terrible, and I got shoved into you."

Ginny saw a flash of red behind Theo and saw her brothers trying their best to get away from her as fast as they could. They met her eyes and she glared her best. "It's fine Theo, I'm glad it was you and not someone I don't know."

He was pleasantly surprised by her answer, and smiled. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"I'd love to. Want to wait outside for them? I have nothing I want to get here, and I can come back for what Fred and George were going to give me."

"Well I was hoping I could buy you a tea or coffee."

Ginny's heart gave a jolt and started thudding. Was Pansy actually right? "Sure... but I can buy mine, I don't mind."

"I insist." He gave her an award-winning smile and held out his hand.

She took it and blushed. "Alright. But we have to be in the Three Broomsticks in forty minutes. Think you can have me there by then?" she asked with a grin.

"Hmm, that's not a lot of time... I think I can manage, as long as you agree to give me a second date."

Date! There was her answer. She smiled so big, her brothers could see it from across their store.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Attack

Chapter 8

I sincerely apologize for not updating this story in a long time. I've been through a lot in the past year, and I'm finally through this part in the story. I had a lot of trouble with writing it, but I got it! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_"A pure hand needs no glove to cover it." ~ The Scarlet Letter, Chapter XII_

* * *

They ran all the way back to Hogwarts and up to the infirmary when they got Luna's paper cranes, the Daily Prophet interview forgotton. Madame Pomfrey didn't fuss about how many people were in the room; instead, she left them alone. When they saw what had been done to Seamus, multiple gasps and cries were heard around the room. Ginny and Hermione started crying, Ron's face was bright red with rage, Harry's fists were balled, and even the Slytherins were showing emotion; raw anger.

"Dean, who did this." Ginny's voice was deep and almost gutteral.

"We don't know. We won't until Shay wakes up."

"Bunch o' dudes. An' a chick," came a hoarse voice.

"Seamus!" every one of his friends cried.

"What happened to you?" "Did you see their faces?" "A girl? Are you sure?" "How do you feel?"

"Oy would you lot shu' up? Me head smarts and I can't answer eight t'ousand questions at once."

Ginny smiled. If he was teasing and making jokes, he was okay enough. She sat on a chair next to his bed and listened to him talk with the rest of them. Theo squeezed her shoulder and she smiled gratefully up at him. It turned out that Seamus didn't see his attackers' faces and he didn't know who did it, but he was sure that there was one girl among them, and she seemed like the ringleader.

That was all Draco needed to hear. No one noticed, but he was infuriated. Always one to mask even his strongest emotions, he slipped from the room because he could not hide his this time. He had an inkling as to who was responsible and he was sure as hell going to find out.

Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Daphne, and Astoria were the only people in the entire world who knew Draco was gay and he planned on keeping it that way. However, that didn't mean he couldn't do whatever he had to to seek out and reveal the group who beat up Seamus. He couldn't remember being more furious in his life, save for his feelings towards Voldemort. He knew that two wrongs didn't make a right but at this point, all he wanted to do was punch the living daylights out of the faces of Seamus's attackers.

* * *

"Merlin's _beard_, I'm _fine_. Will you lot _please_ shut up about it and tell me about Hogsmeade?"

"Well forgive us for being frantic," said Hermione exasperatedly. "You were beaten unconscious! What are we supposed to say or think?"

Seamus rolled his eyes. "But I'm over it. I want to hear about Hogsmeade so bloody tell me about it!"

"Well," Ginny began, "we had an exciting encounter." Seamus's eyebrow rose. "When we went to Wheezes, we ran into Fleur. She was there waiting for us because she wanted to interview you for the _Prophet_."

"What? Why? What did she say? What did she want? And why does she want to interview me, of all people?"

Everyone glanced at each other, and then back at him. It was Blaise who spoke first. "Finnigan, don't you realize how big of an impact you've made with the badges?"

"I get that people like them, but no, I guess not. What do you mean?"

Blaise handed him the _Prophet_ from that morning that he didn't get a chance to see due to being sent to the hospital wing.

**HOGWARTS STUDENT SEAMUS FINNIGAN SPARKS LGBTQ SUPPORT MOVEMENT WITH SYMBOL OF HOPE**  
_  
September 25, 2011_

In response to the suicide of lesbian Hogwarts student Helena Morgana, Seamus Finnigan, student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, started a movement last week without even meaning to by taking the muggle story of The Scarlet Letter and turning it into reality. With the help of Hermione Granger, he made a scarlet letter G for himself to wear, and it was a hit. Students started asking them to make more letters, so they made G for gay, L for lesbian, B for bisexual, and S for supporting for those who are either straight or not ready to come out yet. In a mere week, more than half of the school's population was covered in these red beacons, shining a light on the LGBTQ community and giving hope to those who have lost it.

_Fleur Delacour-Weasley, reporter and translator, Daily Prophet _

Seamus was speechless.

"Shay?" Dean prodded. He hadn't seen the article that morning, either, and was just as shocked.

"I... had... no idea..."

"Do you want the interview?" Ginny asked gently. "If you don't want to become a public figure, Fleur will understand. And so will the rest of us. But the letters are too popular, now. That will continue to grow; you have the choice of staying as quiet and as hidden as possible, or accepting this."

"This was my idea, I will take responsibility for it. Besides, what kind of example would I set if I backed down from what I started? Bring it on."

Everyone grinned. "That's our Seamus!" Luna cheered from the back; she had been calming Astoria down, and the poor blonde was finally okay.

"Luna?" Seamus asked. She came forward. "I didn't know you were still here. I heard you and Astoria Greengrass were the ones who found me. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Seamus." She kissed his forehead and sat next to him, other people moving to make room for her.

It was then that Blaise noticed Draco wasn't there. He placed a hand on Pansy and Daphne's shoulders, whispered where he was going, and quietly left. He was pretty sure he knew where his friend would be, so he headed to the Astronomy Tower.

Sure enough, there he was, staring out at the school grounds. "Draco? Are you alright?"

The blonde stayed silent for a few moments, then took a deep breath ad gripped the iron railing. "No."

Blaise was one of the few people Draco would ever admit that to, and even then, it was rare. He walked over to stand next to Draco and leaned his forearms on the railing. "I know that bothered you a great deal. But I don't know what you're thinking. What's on your mind?"

"I've been thinking... that I wish I was different, but I can't change that. I can, however, change the future of other people like us. I can stop this from happening again, if I can find out who did this. And I'm pretty sure I know who it is. I just have to be definitive before I can act."

Blaise nodded. "Just be careful, mate. Beating the crap out of them is just as punishable as what they did to Finnigan."

Draco looked at him incredulously. "Don't you know me better than that? I won't get caught. I am also a Slytherin. I don't do brute force unless it is required of me. That, however, doesn't mean I won't throw a few punches for good measure."

Blaise smirked. "Like I said. Just don't get caught. I know you want to do worse to them than what they did, but handle it the Slytherin way like you said. So... who do you think it was?"

* * *

That night, after having dinner with Seamus in the hospital wing, they went back to the common room for some much needed down time. Harry lead the way through the portrait hole, but as soon as he opened it, he wished he hadn't; he and Draco collided and were forced to grab each other to steady themselves.

"Jesus, Potter. In a rush, are we?"

"Sorry," Harry said quickly. "I was going too fast..." He felt his face going hot and had to get out of there fast.

"It's alright." Draco stepped to the side, nodded to the rest of them, and walked out with Blaise and Pansy behind him.

"Hurry Drake, or we won't get to the kitchens in time," they heard Pansy say as the Slytherins rushed by. "You know how I get when I don't get my tea in time."

"Yeah yeah, quit your bitching. I'm hurrying."

The Gryffindors laughed as they made their way through the portrait.

"Harry, wait!" Ginny called, but Harry was already at the stairs of his dorm.

"Harry!" Ron seconded. He ran over to his friend and grabbed his arm before Harry could go up the stairs. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Harry looked at the ground and wrenched his arm back. "Nothing. Gotta go do something I forgot about. Sorry." He rushed up the stairs, leaving behind his very bewildered friends.

"I'll go see what's wrong," Dean said, and before anyone could argue, he was gone. He knocked on the door to their room and opened it. "Harry?" Said friend was on his bed, face down. Dean closed the door and sat on Harry's bed. "I know why you reacted the way you did." Harry's breath hitched and he felt like his heart stopped. "But I'm not Seamus, and I won't blow this up. Though, I must say that even Shay wouldn't tell anyone had he seen your reaction. I also have to say if you keep this in, it will continue to build and build and it will be relentless. It will not leave you alone. It will not let up. It will not stop hurting. And if you keep it a secret for too long, your chance at the possibility of happiness will float away and you'll never know what might have happened had you said something. A good start would be to at least tell our friends."

"They'll hate me," came his muffled response. Dean was just happy Harry responded at all.

"Come on, mate. You know us too well to say something like that. Ginny's practically dating a Slytherin so she's opened that door already. Ron's not too happy about it but that's because he'll never be happy about her dating anyone. He isn't upset at all, though. Think about it, but please don't let it poison you."

Dean made his way back downstairs where everyone was still waiting. Hermione was the first to look up. "Did you find out why he acted that way so suddenly?"

"He's keeping quiet, but I gave him some advice. We just have to wait."

Ron suddenly looked like a light bulb turned on in his head. "This happened the other day, when he came rushing in red-faced and Seamus teased him about having a run-in with his..." realization dawned on his face.

"With his what?" Luna asked.

"... With his... crush. And Harry had gotten really snappy about it. Oh Merlin. It's Malfoy."

"Oh boy," Hermione breathed. "No wonder he looked so upset. Dean?"

Dean sighed. "Well I can't hide it now, since you all know. I don't think he would have wanted all of us to know, Ron."

Ron looked ashamed. "Sorry... but we're his best friends!"

"I know but he will tell you all in time."

"What did you say to him?" Ginny asked.

"I said I know why he reacted that way, and then I told him if he kept this inside, it'll poison him. In more words, of course. Oh and that we're his friends and we're here for him. He said we'd hate him." They gasped and started to protest, but Dean held up his hand. "I basically said he was being ridiculous, and that Ginny already paved the way to Gryffindor-Slytherin relationships." Ginny's face turned beet red. Dean winked at her. "I think he was mostly worried about your reaction, Ron. That's why I mentioned Ginny. I told him you weren't happy about it, but not because Nott is a Slytherin; it's because he's a guy, and you'll never be happy with your sister dating." Everyone laughed.

"Poor Harry," said Luna after they all had a good laugh. "His heart must be in such turmoil. I wish he'd stop being silly and talk about his feelings more. He wouldn't hurt so much if he stopped being stubborn and always thinking the worst of us."

Hermione smiled. "He will in time. He's always been like this, but it gets better every year. For now, let's invite him to play some monopoly and share rounds of Honeyduke's."

"And Wheezes!" Ginny cried. Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I decided to put some juicier things in there for you because I haven't updated in so long. Now that I'm finally over this hump in the story, though, I'll be able to write much more and faster. I just had no idea of how to get past this or how to write it. I'm sorry it took a year or longer, however long it's been! I would love to know what you think :)**


	9. Interview

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot.

Thank you for your reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

_Come down for monopoly with us when you're feeling better!_

_Ginny_

Harry sighed and put what was left of Luna's crane note on his bedside table. He stood, composed himself, and took a deep breath. When he went downstairs, they looked up and smiled.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted. She got up and ran over to him, checking him out and putting her hand to his face. "How are you feeling? Better? You worried us."

"Yeah, fine. Sorry. Just wasn't feeling well, suddenly. I'm okay now."

She smiled. "Good. Let's play."

* * *

As always, news travels like lightning around the school - not to mention Dumbledore's ferocious speech at dinner on Saturday - and Seamus got bombarded Monday morning when the Gryffindor group went to breakfast. He already had tons of cards, chocolate, candy, and flowers from his visit in the hospital wing, but no one but his friends had been allowed to see him. Now that he was out in the open, people rushed at the chance to ask him how he was or tell him how brave he was. They saw him as a hero.

"I didn't even do anything!" he exclaimed to his friends after finally getting to their table.

"You did in their eyes," Hermione said. "You're still here."

That remark was grounding for him, and he frowned.

"And," Dean added, "you're not hiding away in your room afraid of the people who attacked you."

Seamus looked surprised. "Why would I be?"

"Most people would, Shay," Ginny said. "You're really brave."

"I wish more people were like that," he replied solemnly.

"Don't you see?" Luna asked. "More people will be, now. They'll start to see that death isn't their only option. They'll see that you survived and came out stronger than before, and that, in turn, will strengthen them. You'll see."

He smiled at Luna. "Your logic always helps, Lu."

"If only more people had a friend like her, the world would be a much better place," Ginny said, laughing when Luna looked curiously at her. "You may not realize it, but it's not just Hermione's smarts that keep this group together. Half of it's your logic. Whenever we get worked up or upset or can't figure something out, you say something and we all go, 'oh yeah... that makes sense!' And then we realize we were being silly."

Luna shook her head. "And you keep this group together with your odd sense of humor and grammar."

They all laughed and went their separate ways for first period.

Throughout the day, Seamus received compliment after compliment, and pats on the back, from people he knew and people he didn't. All he could do was thank them and try to concentrate on his work in classes, grinning the entire day.

* * *

Draco had been keeping both of his ears listening intently for anything that might tip him off about the people he thought beat up Seamus. He knew it would take him a while to get proof, but he didn't care. It's not that he cared about Seamus; it was the principle. And, being gay, what those guys (and girl) did to Seamus royally pissed him off.

However, these people were being really secretive and they were good at hiding their tracks.

"Stop looking so serious," Blaise whispered to him in Potions. "You look like you're about to murder someone."

"I am."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Now _that _won't get you anywhere, will it?"

"It'll make me happy."

"And put you in Azkaban." Draco shrugged and Blaise snorted. "You're being ridiculous, do you know that?"

"You remind me every day."

Blaise held in a laugh. "Concentrate on our potion, please. I'd like to stay in one piece, today."

The corners of Draco's mouth turned up; he couldn't help but smirk at that. "Alright fine. Today, you get to live."

"Why thank you, oh great and wonderful friend of mine."

"You're welcome."

Blaise snorted, rolled his eyes, and went back to work on their potion.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Seamus said, walking into the common room. "Guess what?" They shrugged and asked him. "Since the next Hogsmeade trip is quite a few weeks from now, Dumbledore invited Fleur Weasley to come to the castle to interview me."

"That's great!" Hermione enthused.

"Awesome, Shay," Ginny said. "When?"

"This weekend. She's going to meet me us in the main hall and we're going to go to an empty classroom so we won't be disturbed."

"Us?" Harry asked.

"Well, all of you who want to come and have a say."

"But this is about you, not us," Hermione said.

"I may have started it but I couldn't have done it without all of you. I'd like for you guys to be there, even if you don't want to talk."

"We'll be there," Harry said.

"Of course we'll be there!" Ginny exclaimed. "I'm proud of you. I'd be proud of you even if you didn't accept this, but I'm proud of you for having the guts to do something so ballsy."

"Gin!" Ron said, scandalized.

"What?"

"That's... that's... vulgar."

"Ballsy? Really? You think _that's_ vulgar? Oh Ron, don't be a prude. We're adults, albeit young. You need to be able to handle hearing other people talk that way."

Everyone was laughing at the look on Ron's face, even Ginny.

* * *

"Eet ees good to meet you, Seamus! I appreciate zat you agreed to ze interview."

"It's good to meet you too, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh please, call me Fleur."

Seamus smiled. "My friends talked me into it, even though I was most likely going to do it in the first place."

"Are you ready?"

"Yep."

"First question: when did you come up with ze idea for ze scarlet letters?"

"When we were talking about the recent suicides when school started, Hermione said at least gay, bisexual, and trans people don't have to wear symbols on their clothing like the Jews did in the muggle world war 2. That reminded me of The Scarlet Letter, a muggle book about a woman, Hester, who committed adultery while her husband was away because she was in love with someone other than the man she was forced to marry. She was put in jail while pregnant, and when she got out, as part of her punishment, she had to wear a scarlet letter A on her chest for adultery. It was supposed to shame her, and it did for a while. But she changed what it meant to her. It came to symbolize her freedom and the ability to make her own choices, consequences be damned. She wore it proudly in the end. Hermione helped me make a scarlet letter G for me, but the next day when I went down to breakfast, my friends and a few people I didn't know came up to me to ask for their own. And then it blew up. Now half the school, if not more, wears them."

"Zat ees amazing, Seamus. Did you think ozzer people would follow you? Would ask you to make zem letters, too?"

"No, I had no idea at all. I just wanted to do it for me, at first. I didn't know it would have this big of an impact or effect on people, even when I woke up in the hospital wing and was told that you wanted to interview me. I was astounded; I honestly didn't think word about this got outside the walls of Hogwarts."

"Ees ze attack a touchy subject for you?"

"Not at all."

"Would you talk about eet?"

"Absolutely. I'm not ashamed."

"Zat ees brave of you. I understand zat you were attacked on ze day I wanted to interview you in Hogsmeade. You were beaten so severely zat you fell unconscious. How do you feel about what happened to you? Angry? Upset? Afraid?"

"Definitely not afraid. If anything, I feel empowered most of all."

"Empowered? Zat ees different. Why?"

"Because I'm not afraid, and I can strut down the hallway looking everyone in the face and they all know that I'm not afraid. They all know what happened to me and they can see that it only made me stronger, which in turn makes them stronger. I know my attackers are looking at me, enraged that their efforts were for nothing. That is what empowers me."

Fleur smiled brilliantly. "Zat ees beautiful. I don't think anyone else could be better suited to lead zis movement. Once zis article ees published, zere will be a lot of people who will want scarlet letters. Are you willing to make zem?"

"Of course, if there is a need for them. Hermione, would you help me?"

"Of course," she beamed.

"I don't know if that many people will want letters."

"You really don't realize how big zis ees, do you?" Seamus's friends snorted and Fleur turned to them. "You laugh, why?"

Ginny answered her. "Seamus wouldn't realize it if it smacked him in the face."

"Hey!" Seamus exclaimed.

"It's true," Harry said. "He's _so_ modest that he wouldn't take credit for this if we didn't make him."

"But it wasn't all me! Hermione's the one who showed me how to make them, and then she helped me make a ton when we started getting requests. That's not me being modest, that's me being truthful."

They laughed.

"True," Hermione said, "but it was still your idea. And you didn't realize how big this blew up because you refuse to see yourself as a hero, which is a good thing."

Fleur smiled. "You are so loved," she told Seamus. "Anyone with eyes can see how much you mean to your friends."

Seamus beamed. "Thank you."

"So, are you ready for an onslaught of letter requests?"

He grinned. "It's for a cause that I helped start, and believe in. And even if I was straight, I'd say bring it on."

The smile on Fleur's face could light up the room. "Thank you for your time, Seamus. I appreciate it, and I know every supporter of this movement does, too."

"And thank you for giving me this opportunity, Fleur."

Fleur waved her wand and her quill stopped writing. They stood and shook hands.

"Thank you so much, Fleur!" Ginny nearly shouted, and hugged her sister-in-law. "This is so amazing. I can't thank you enough."

Fleur laughed and hugged Ginny back. "Eet's my pleasure! I am just as involved in zis movement as all of you. I just can't express my opinions too much as a reporter." She glanced at Seamus after parting with Ginny. "Off ze record, thank you. For starting zis, and for having so much faith and love. My seester thanks you, too. She ees gay."

Their eyes widened.

"Gabby?" Ginny breathed. "Really? Well, that sucks for all the men in the world."

They had a good laugh. "Well," Fleur said, "I have to go. Seamus, would you be willing to do anozer interview with me in ze future?"

"Absolutely."

"Great! Before I go, I 'ave somesing to tell you, Ginny and Ron. I am pregnant."

The redheads freaked, mainly Ginny. She hugged Fleur again, jumping up and down and stomping her feet in place. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! CONGRATULATIONSCONGRATULATIONSCONGRATULATIONS!"

"Wow! Congrats!" was all Ron could get out; he was too shocked to say anything else.

Ginny detached herself from Fleur and grabbed Ron's hands, jumping up and down again. "We're gonna have a niece or nephew! RON! OUR FIRST NIECE OR NEPHEW!"

Ron laughed. "Yes, Ginny! That's usually what happens when your sibling has a baby!"

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Dumbledore and McGonagall smiled at the scene.

"I must be going, Ginny. You can visit me and Beel anytime, and I will update you on doctor visits."

"Thank you!"

They walked her out of the room and said their goodbye's, then the professors showed her to the floo in Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"Congrats again, mate," Harry told Ron before leaving their room. He was going down the hall to the bathroom for a shower. "That's really exciting news."

"I can't believe it! I mean, at the same time I'm surprised it took them this long but it's still surprising."

"I know what you mean. Well, I'm off."

Harry quickly changed in the changing area of the large bathroom and threw his bag in a locker. With his towel wrapped securely around his hips, he walked towards the showers but stopped in his tracks when he saw who was all of a sudden next to him; Draco had walked out a little behind him from a different row of lockers. He was also clad in a towel, one that rode dangerously low on his hips. Harry noticed that Draco had ripped abs, and a fine line of blonde hair that disappeared under the towel. He felt his mind venturing into the danger zone. Draco passed him, though, with nothing more than a "Yo," and disappeared behind a curtain in one of the shower stalls.

Harry ran into a stall that was far away from Draco's and shoved the curtain closed. He leaned his back against the wall and tried to calm his breathing. He heard the bathroom door open and close, and knew he couldn't go out there with a raging boner. He either had to work it out, or he had to wait it out. He decided to go with the latter, feeling extremely awkward rubbing one out in public showers, mere stalls away from Draco. He took low, deep breaths and thought to take a cool shower since he was in one, anyway. He hung up his towel on the hook and turned the knob, closing the door after him. When the cool spray hit him, he shivered involuntarily and felt his erection ebbing away. After shampooing and conditioning his hair, something Hermione insisted was important even for guys, he sat on the floor of the shower and leaned against the tiles. He wasn't sure he could get through this. He knew he needed his friends, and he knew he had to tell them.

He thought he should get the hardest one out of the way first; he'd start with Ron.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that! Sorry it took me a while to update, but now I'm on a roll! More to come soon, but I'm working on My Dirty Little Secret and this at the same time so please be patient! Thanks! Please review!**


	10. Spilling The Beans

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thank you SO much for your reviews, alerts, and favorites! I really appreciate them! This chapter is packed full of juicy things, so I hope you enjoy! Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

When Harry got back to the room, Ron was thankfully the only one there. He looked up. "Hey mate."

"Hey..."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? You look weird."

"Thanks," Harry answered sarcastically.

"Well, you do. What's wrong?"

Harry sighed deeply. "You know how I hate asking for help..."

"All too well."

"Yeah... well... I need it..."

"Wow, it must be something bad for you to be asking _me_ for help."

"It is."

"Have you talked to the girls yet?"

"No. I wanted to tackle you first."

Ron looked really surprised. "Why? You know I'm bad at this stuff, even though I want to help."

"You're not bad at it, you're just the one I'm most scared of telling."

Realization dawned on Ron. _'Oh, Malfoy.' _He played ignorant. "Scared? Okay, now I'm getting worried. What's wrong? Why would you be scared of telling me?"

"Because..." Harry's face flushed. "It's about... who... I..." His face was so hot, now. He rubbed it and sighed frustratedly.

"This is about a crush, isn't it? Seamus was right, wasn't he?"

"When did you get so perceptive?" Harry asked behind his hands. He sat on his bed.

"It's kind of obvious, even to me," Ron said, amused. "Okay, so it's about who you like. But you know I don't care that you're gay."

"It's not that, anymore. I'm scared of your reaction because of who it is."

Ron figured he'd make it a bit easier on Harry by mentioning Malfoy. "Why would I be upset about who you're bonkers for? You're making it sound like it's Malfoy, geez." Harry didn't remove his hands from his face. "Harry?" Harry took a very shaky breath and brought his hands down. He looked at his lap. "You're not denying that..."

"..."

"Good Merlin, it _is_ Malfoy... out of all the blokes in this school, you had to fall for the one who's least likely to like you back. I'm sorry, mate."

Harry looked up in surprise. "You're not upset?"

"No, you idiot. I'm your best friend. I'm not going to be angry about your choice in men, even if it is bloody Malfoy. I'm more sad for you than anything. Are you in love with him?"

"Love?" Harry questioned.

"You're really bent out of shape about this crush and about telling me, and you wouldn't tell any of us if it wasn't serious. You must be in love with him."

"I... I don't know. I think so? I hope not."

"For your sake, I hope not, too."

"You really think he's straight, huh?" Ron nodded sadly. "Yeah, me too."

"It'll be okay, mate. We'll help you get over this. And hey, maybe the .001% chance that he's gay will be in your favor."

Harry went to bed a little more relieved. He was so happy that Ron supported him, but his stomach was still churning from his most recent encounter with Draco, and because of Ron's reaction. Sad... he was sad for Harry because even he didn't think Draco was gay. That made Harry feel worse. Something was gnawing at the bottom of his heart and he fell into a restless sleep, not quite ready to tell anyone else about this. He'd tackle Hermione, next; she'd murder him if he told Ron something and not her. Which means he'd have to tell Ginny.

Ugh. What a mess.

* * *

"I wanted to tell you first because we tell each other everything first, but I wanted to get Ron out of the way because he was the hardest to tell... please don't be offended."

They were in Harry and Ron's room, and Harry waited for Ron to go to the bathroom before telling Ginny and Hermione this.

Ginny smiled at him. "I hear that, though I'd be the opposite. I'd feel better knowing I had the support of most of my best friends before telling the one whose reaction I wasn't sure of. I'm not offended, Harry. I'm not that petty."

Hermione hugged him. "Me either." She leaned back. "Though I didn't see it coming, I'm honestly not surprised."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"You two have had chemistry since first year, and it got really strong in sixth year."

Ron came back.

Chemistry? "Huh, yeah, I guess you're right." Then he frowned. "But it's not us, it's just me."

Hermione shook her head. "No, Harry. Whether he's gay or not, you both have chemistry with each other. You may not see it, but we all do."

Harry looked at them, and Ron and Ginny nodded. But he shook his head. "That doesn't matter. It's useless to me right now."

"How do you know that?" Ginny challenged. "He has never stated his orientation, and just because you think you know what he is doesn't make it actually so."

Harry sighed. "Let's just talk about something else."

The trio shared a look of concern, but dropped the subject.

* * *

Over the next few days, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione witnessed Harry's sighs, sad faces, and pained expressions whenever he saw Draco. Some days, he would just avoid the blonde completely. They let this go on another week while giving Harry gentle words of encouragement, but he would hear none of it. He was convinced that Draco was straight, and he wasn't going to take any chances, so he told them he would rather suffer until he eventually got over it than admit his feelings to Draco and risk that .001%.

About two weeks later, Harry and Ron were sitting by the fire in the common room waiting for Ginny to arrive any minute so they could go to dinner together. They were chatting about quidditch and Harry was in a pretty good mood, but he heard a noise and looked up; Blaise and Draco came into the common room from their side of the dorm and exited through the portrait hole.

Harry sighed deeply and looked down at his knees, scrunching his face a little from the pain in his chest.

"You gotta _do_ something about this, mate. It's driving you mad."

They heard the portrait open and assumed it was Ginny, so they didn't look up.

"Ron, there is nothing I can do. Why doesn't anyone get that? Why do you guys keep pressuring me to make a move? What do you want me to do, tell him?"

"Well…"

"Oh, right, _that_ would be a grand idea. Just go up to him and say, 'Hi, I've been your enemy for years but I recently found out I'm gay and I'm in love with you.' He's Draco _bloody_ Malfoy, how do you think he'd react? I'd be the laughing stock of the wizarding world for the rest of my life." When Harry finally looked up at Ron, Ron's eyes were wide and his face was drained of color. "What?" Harry turned towards the portrait and his heart nearly stopped; Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were standing there, wide-eyed and rooted to the spot.

Harry jumped out of his seat, stood there for a moment like a deer in headlights, then bolted, jumping the stairs two at a time.

The boys stared at each other for a few seconds, then Ron stood and whipped out his wand, pointing it back and forth between the two Slytherins. "If you tell _anyone_ about this, I'll hex your balls off." It was more of a scared threat than an angry one.

Blaise raised his hands in defense. "Whoa, calm down, Weasley. We wouldn't do that."

"How can I be so sure?"

"What's going on here?" came Ginny's voice from behind Draco and Blaise. She walked between them and Ron. "Ron? Why are you pointing your wand at them? Where's Harry?"

"He, ah… just left."

"Ran off, more like," Blaise said.

Ron glared at him. "You woulda done the same if you were in his shoes."

"Ran off?" Ginny asked. "Why?"

"Me and Harry were talking about Malfoy, and then those two walked in but we thought it was you because you were supposed to meet us here at the same time so we didn't look up, and they heard Harry say he fancies Malfoy."

"Oh no," Ginny breathed. "Oh no no nooo. Poor Harry!" She turned to the Slytherins. "You better not tell anyone."

"Already got our jewels threatened by your brother, thanks," Blaise answered. Draco was still in shock and was barely paying attention to the conversation.

"Oh, alright, then. Unnecessary, though."

"You're not worried?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Why would I be? They won't say anything."

"How do you know?"

"If they did, no matter how scared people are of them or how much they respect them, they'd start rumors about Draco being gay, too, not just Harry."

"Oh yeah…"

"The only thing I'm worried about is what Harry is possibly doing to your room right now."

Ron's eyes widened. "Bloody hell!"

He made for the door but Ginny stopped him. "I'll go."

Ron's face fell. "Yeah, you're right, I'm crap at making people feel better."

As Ginny passed him, she pinched his cheek and said, "You always make _me _feel better."

When she ran up the stairs, Ron turned back to the Slytherins and eyed them warily. "I don't trust you... but I trust my sister and her judgement. So I'll ask you instead of threaten... please don't tell anyone. Not even your friends. Not Parkinson, Greengrass, Nott - no one. _Please_. It's like if you were gay, Malfoy, and Harry found out; you wouldn't want any of us knowing, right?"

"Uh... yeah..."

Ron glanced at Blaise. "Is he okay?"

Blaise snorted. "He will be. Just in shock, poor thing."

"Shut up, Blaise."

"Aaand he's back!" Draco glared at his friend, turned around, and walked back out the portrait hole. "Don't you need your books, Draco?" Blaise called after him, but got no response. When he looked back at Ron, the redhead was staring nervously at him. "Stop worrying. He won't tell anyone, and neither will I. You saw how angry he got when Finnigan was attacked, right?" Ron nodded. "He may not show it, but he's just as avid a supporter of gay rights as any of us are."

Ron looked surprised. "I would never have guessed."

"He's been doing everything in his power to find out who was behind the attack. I'll let you know if anything comes up, but honestly, he'll probably bash their faces in before I hear any word of it."

Ron's eyes were wide. "He cares that much?"

"Of course. His best friend's little sister is gay, and so are a few other people we know. Anyway, I'd better run after him before he gets too far." With a chuckle, Blaise left, leaving Ron standing alone in the common room.

"Draco!"

Draco heard Blaise calling him but he didn't stop walking. Blaise caught up with him but after seeing the look on his friend's face, he kept quiet for the rest of the walk to where he knew Draco was heading. When they climbed the iron spiral staircase to the top level of the astronomy tower, he prodded again. "Draco? Are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

The blonde opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out at first. He tried again. "I... I'm just... shocked."

"Hmm yes, shocking. Tell me something I don't know."

Draco sent a glare at him, making Blaise snort. "What would you like me to say?"

"I would like you to say what you're really thinking and feeling. You know, that healthy thing normal people do."

"We're not normal people."

"Clearly."

Draco 'hmphed' and turned back to the scenery. "It's just going to be weird around him, now. We'll never be able to hang out as a group, and just when I was starting to get comfortable with it. Oh well. Such is life."

"That's a little better. But try again."

The blonde sent another annoyed glance at Blaise, who looked back at him expectantly. "I don't know how to react!"

"Well are you angry, upset, bewildered, happy, flattered, disgusted... ?"

"A little of everything, I guess. Not disgusted, though."

"Well that's a start."

"I'm just not sure what I feel or how to react because it's so shocking, and I've never even considered him before. He never caught my eye. No thought about him in the romantic sense has ever existed in my head."

"None at all?"

"No. Never."

"And what about now?"

"... I don't know."

"I know it's surprising but try to put that aside for now and dig deep. Do you think he's good looking?"

Draco took a while to answer. "Yeah."

"Attractive?"

"I mean, _yeah,_ sure. But like I said, I've never looked at him that way before."

"So do it now."

"That's like someone asking me if I think _you're _good looking."

"Aww, am I?"

"You know you are, cut the crap. But knowing you're good looking and being attracted to you are very different. I have never been attracted to you."

"Are you attracted to him?"

Draco looked thoughtful. "I don't know," he finally got out. Blaise sighed exasperatedly. "Calm your tits. I just don't know the answer to that because I never thought about it. I'll tell you when I figure it out."

"Fair enough. How are you going to decide that?"

"Well now that I know he fancies me, I'll look at him in a different way and think about him being in a relationship with me. If I feel anything, then there's a possibility. If I don't feel anything, then it'll suck for him but he'll get over it." He didn't want to tell Blaise just yet, but when he said the words 'I know he fancies me', Draco felt a little flutter in his stomach. Maybe there _was_ something to this... but there was way too little information to decide anything now. He'd just have to wait.

"I'm proud of you."

Draco glanced at Blaise again, but didn't come back with a snide remark because there was no laughter in Blaise's tone. He was being serious. "For?"

"Expressing yourself. I know how hard that is for you, even with your closest friends." Draco shrugged and Blaise took that as a weird sort of Draco-thank you, and that he wasn't going to get any more out of him. "Let's go eat. Potter most likely holed himself up in his room and won't be getting dinner tonight, so there's no chance of running into him."

Draco nodded and they left.

* * *

"Come _on_, Harry!" No answer. "Open up!" No answer. "I know what happened downstairs, I walked in just after you ran up here." No answer. "Harry James Potter if you don't open this door right now, I'll blow it apart and you KNOW I'm not lying." She heard shuffling inside and the door opened to a disgruntled-looking Harry. "Thank you." She walked inside and shut the door, locking it behind her. "I didn't think it would take you that long to open the damn door for me."

"I'm angry and humiliated and upset and don't wanna talk to anyone. But I do know you'd blow it up and though you don't care, I do care if you get detentions for it because then you won't be able to play quidditch."

Ginny shook her head and smiled. "Whatever works, Harry. However, as much as I'd love to talk with you about what just happened, don't talk to me like that. I'm one of your best friends and just as they are, I'm here for you. But I won't be talked to that way. I know you want to be alone right now but I can't let that happen, knowing you."

"Sorry. What did you think I was doing?"

"I dunno, maybe throwing and breaking things or crying." He sighed and slumped on his bed, putting his face in his hands. She frowned and sat beside him. "I'm sorry I was harsh with you."

"No, I deserve it. I shouldn't talk to you like that. I just... I don't know what to do. Ginny, what am I gonna _do_?"

She hugged him. "Well, you have two options. You can talk to him, or avoid him. You can find out if there are any feelings on his end, or you can suffer and go on not knowing."

"How can there be feelings on his end? He's not even gay."

"How do you know that?"

"... I just do. This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. Him? Gay? Honestly, Ginny. And now he knows I'm freaking in love with him." He groaned and slumped even more. Ginny couldn't lean over that far so she settled for keeping one arm wrapped around him.

"Just like we all thought you were super straight, right?"

"..."

"You can argue for your limitations all you want, Harry, but the truth is that we don't know his orientation. For all you know, he _could_ be gay. But none of us will ever know unless we get close with the Slytherins or if you go talk to him."

"Ginny, he's straight as they come! And no one has ever heard anything about him being gay."

"Do you really think he'd let something like that slip? You didn't, and none of us except for Seamus had any idea about you. Talk to him, Harry. Or don't. It's your choice and I won't push you, but I do think you should talk to him. I'll support whatever choice you make."

"Thanks..."

They sat in silence for a little while, Ginny feeling more and more sorry for him and Harry feeling worse and worse. Then she got up and turned to face him. He looked up at her curiously. "We need to go eat before dinner ends."

"Are you crazy?" he asked incredulously. "I'm not going down there."

"You are going to eat, Harry Potter."

"I'm not going down there."

She sighed. "Fine. Then I'm bringing a plate to you and I'll ask Ron, Seamus, and Dean to make sure you eat it."

He looked uncertain. "I'm not hungry."

"Oh hell no, you will not pull that shit with us. You are going to eat and that's final, even if I have to sit here all night and make you stay awake until I see you eat at least half of it. You have to eat."

"Fine, fine!"

"Good." Her voice got softer. "I truly am sorry, hun. I wish he didn't find out that way. We all wished you would talk to him, or at least us, even though we kinda knew you never would."

"Wait, you _all_ knew about him?"

"Er, actually, Ron was the one who figured it out." Harry's eyes went wide. "I know, who woulda thought? Anyway, when Dean ran up to you after your run-in with Malfoy a few weeks ago, we were all really worried because we didn't know why you reacted the way you did. When he came back down, he said you didn't talk much and that you felt sick. But then Ron said you reacted the same way a week earlier when you ran into your room and Seamus teased you about a crush."

He looked at the floor, shocked. "When I told Ron, he didn't tell me he already knew... then you and Hermione, and neither of you said anything, either. But now you're telling me you _all_ knew? Know? Why have you guys not said anything to me?"

"We were waiting for you to tell us."

"God, I'm such a bad friend. I've been neglecting you all."

She sat on the bed again an took his hand in hers. "You are absolutely not a bad friend, you're just going through something really traumatic that's messing with your emotions. It's really hard to deal with strong emotions, Harry, and most people keep it to themselves rather than spill everything to their friends. But we all wish you'd be a little more open with us. Take me for example. I didn't tell a soul about my crush on Theo. Fred and George found out and practically threatened him to ask me out because they knew he had a crush on me, and I didn't believe them when they told me so. Anyway, my point is we don't tell our friends absolutely everything, but when we're going through something this difficult, we should be open with them." She hugged him and stood again. "I'm going to get you some food. Please don't beat yourself up about this. I know he won't tell anyone, and neither will Blaise. Besides, Ron threatened their balls with ultimate destruction if they even thought about it." Harry actually snorted at that. "I'll see you in a bit." She kissed his forehead and left.

* * *

Please tell me what you think :) I hope you enjoyed it! 3


End file.
